Luna et Lucius
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Bari Sax Player. Une fic Marriage Law, mais pas seulement. Luna Lovegood et Lucius Malfoy ont été assortis par le Ministère. Mais quel secret partagent-ils? Contient également un Severus Snape x Hermione Granger...
1. Chapter 1

Note d'Aesalys : Bon. Ca va être ma première trad pas fixée sur un HGxSS. Attention, c'en est bien un mais ce n'est pas le couple principal ici. Enfin, pas tout à fait ^^

.

Cette fic est un cadeau pour Amélie. * sort ses pompoms Serpentard et exécute une petite coré bizarre* Voilà donc un Lucius avec un nœud ^^

.

Note de Bari Sax Player: Cette petite histoire a été effacée quand mon premier compte, Tbird1965, a été détruit. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, donc j'ai pensé à la poster à nouveau. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

.

oOoOoOo

.

« As-tu eu une réponse du Ministère ? » demanda doucement Severus Snape en acceptant un verre de vin et s'installant sur le canapé de velours.

« Lis toi-même » siffla Lucius Malfoy, jetant le rouleau de parchemin aux allures officielles à son ami et ancien Mangemort.

Severus releva les yeux sur Lucius alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le canapé à ses cotés. Tendant le bras, il attrapa le parchemin et le déroula soigneusement.

Cher M. Malfoy,

Le Ministère a bien reçu votre requête nous faisant part de vos préoccupations concernant votre association désignée pour la Loi Matrimoniale Ministérielle, décret 37, alinéa B. Même si nous apprécions vos préoccupations, toutes les associations désignées ont été soigneusement faites pour assurer de fructueuses Naissances Magiques et le maintien du genre Magique. Nous regrettons de vous informer que nous ne sommes pas capables d'agréer à votre requête de réassignation.

Veuillez noter que votre mariage à Mademoiselle Luna Lovegood devra se tenir au plus tard le 20 mars. Un non-respect de cette date entrainera le bris de votre baguette accompagnée d'une sentence minimale de cinq années à Azkaban.

Merci et bonne journée,

Très sincèrement,

Luca Babbage

Département des Mariages Magiques

« Eh bien » soupira Severus, repoussant le document sur la table à ses cotés, prenant une gorgée de son vin. « Eh bien t'y voilà. Tu n'as aucun choix en la matière. »

Lucius soupira profondément et pinça l'arrête de son nez. « Comment Severus ? Comment puis-je l'épouser ? » Se relevant, il commença à aller et venir dans la grande pièce. « C'est déjà suffisamment désagréable de devoir épouser des femmes de vingt ans nos cadettes. Des femmes » ricana-t-il. « Ce sont toujours pratiquement des lycéennes. Mais Severus… » Il se tourna pour regarder son vieil ami d'un regard pratiquement plaintif.

« Bien que je comprenne ta réticence, Lucius » commença lentement Severus, pesant soigneusement le poids de chaque mot. « Je me dois de me répéter. Tu n'as aucun choix en la matière. Tu as le choix entre te marier et passer cinq ans à Azkaban. »

Lucius frissonna involontairement à la pensée de la Prison Sorcière. « Mais, cette fille, Severus. Ce que j'ai fait à cette fille.

-Ce qu'aucun autre ne peut savoir » lâcha Severus avec force. « Lucius, tu n'avais pas de choix à ce sujet également. Tu ne faisais qu'agir sous les ordres du Lord Noir. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été un autre. »

Lucius se laissa retomber lourdement sur le canapé. « Ton… » Il hésita un instant avant de trouver le mot. « Epouse, est amie avec Miss Lovegood, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet » acquiesça Snape.

« Lui a-t-elle dit quoi que ce soit ? Exprimé une peur ou inquiétude à propos de notre mariage ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. Et je suis sûr qu'Hermione n'hésiterait pas à me le faire savoir si c'était le cas. Il semblerait que la seule inquiétude de Miss Lovegood soit actuellement que tu ne l'as pas encore contactée pour arranger une rencontre ou fixer une date pour le mariage.

-Comment pourrais-je, Severus ? Comment pourrait-elle ne pas avoir contacté le Ministère contre cet outrage ?

-Je ne sais pas, Lucius. Je ne peux que dire que Miss Lovegood a toujours été sa propre version du mot 'spécial'. »

Lucius grogna pour acquiescer. « Et en parlant de Miss Granger, excuse-moi, Madame Snape. Comment se porte votre mariage ?

-Assez bien, étonnamment. Il semblerait qu'à mon insu, Miss Granger hébergeait un penchant secret pour moi depuis un certain temps.

-Oh, vraiment ? » lança Lucius en lorgnant du coté de son vieil ami. « Donc, la nuit de noces a été satisfaisante ?

-On pourrait le présenter ainsi » répondit Severus avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, Severus. Tu mérites un peu de bonheur dans ta vie » lâcha Lucius, reprenant le parchemin du Ministère. « Une nuit de noces » ricana-t-il. « Comment affronter une nuit de noces avec elle ? C'est parfaitement mortifiant.

-Mais tu n'as pas été cruel avec elle, tu n'as pas été violent.

-Non » murmura Lucius d'une voix rauque. « Mais il y a eu plus. Une chose que tu ignores. Une chose que je pensais emmener dans la tombe avec moi. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4veR** : Mais qu'est donc cette chose si terrible que Lucius à faite à Luna ? En tout cas, cette fic m'a l'air super, je suis assez pressée d'en connaître la suite et je suis ravie de retrouver Bari sax que j'ai appris à beaucoup apprécier. Excellent travail, bien sûr et tout aussi excellent choix de fic qui promet d'être géniale.

.

Merci ^^ Honnêtement j'avais deviné en lisant le premier chapitre donc je pense que je vais publier celui-ci et attendre que vous trouviez XD

C'est une fic avec pas mal de chapitres mais qui sont tous très courts ^^ Je vais en traduire d'avance pour en sortir 2 par semaine ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Raaah je déteste les cliffhanger ! C'est vraiment pas sympa d'arrêter un chapitre à cet endroit là. Bari Sax voue un vrai culte aux cliff, c'est pas possible autrement ^^

Quoi qu'il en soit, même si ce n'est pas un HGxSS, j'aime beaucoup le début de cette fic. Et puis il y a Lucius pour nous consoler ^^ Et puis le couple promet d'être intéressant. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner :D

.

oOo

.

Un non-respect de cette date entrainera le bris de votre baguette accompagnée d'une sentence minimale de cinq années à Azkaban.** (Wow, c'est pas un peu extrême ?)**_ (Et tout simplement pour un refus de mariage ? Ils plaisantent pas les sorciers hein !)_

.

« Je me dois de me répéter. Tu n'as aucun choix en la matière. Tu as le choix entre te marier et passer cinq ans à Azkaban. »** (Te plains pas Lulu, je connais des mariages pires qu'Azkaban, c'est tout dire XD) **Ae : Hum. Je vois très précisément de quoi tu parles. Moi j'ai du bol mais y en a qui en bavent

.

Lucius se laissa retomber lourdement sur le canapé. « Ton… » Il hésita un instant avant de trouver le mot. « Epouse, est amie avec Miss Lovegood, n'est-ce pas ?_ (Oooh ça je m'y attendais aussi ^^ Severus a épousé Hermione ? Comme c'est pratique ^^)_

.

-Je ne sais pas, Lucius. Je ne peux que dire que Miss Lovegood a toujours été sa propre version du mot 'spécial'. »** (je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit ^^)**_(C'est rien de le dire. ^^)_

Lucius grogna pour acquiescer. « Et en parlant de Miss Granger, excuse-moi, Madame Snape. Comment se porte votre mariage ?

-Assez bien, étonnamment. Il semblerait qu'à mon insu, Miss Granger hébergeait un penchant secret pour moi depuis un certain temps._ (Ah ben ça aussi c'est pratique tiens ^^)_

-Oh, vraiment ? » lança Lucius en lorgnant du coté de son vieil ami. « Donc, la nuit de noces a été satisfaisante ?_ (Lucius vraiment ! Ce n'est pas une question à poser. Bien sûr qu'avec Sev la nuit de noces a été « satisfaisante » ^^)_


	2. Chapter 2

Note d'Ae : Dans cette fic, les italiques sont pour les flashbacks.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Hermione fit sonner la clochette du minuscule studio et attendit patiemment.

« Hermione ! » cria Luna, ouvrant brusquement la porte pour la serrer dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement contente de te voir. Viens, entre. Installe-toi.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir » s'exclama Hermione, se faufilant pour s'asseoir à la table de la minuscule cuisine de Luna, acceptant avec plaisir une tasse de thé. « Comment va le travail ? »

Luna Lovegood avait trouvé une place à la Ménagerie Magique, une fois son diplôme en poche.

« Oh, c'est magnifique » sourit rêveusement Luna. « Nous attendons une portée de chaton pour très bientôt. Les deux parents sont d'un noir d'encre, donc on croise les doigts. Et donc, comment ça va, toi et le Professeur Snape ?

-Je suis très heureuse, en fait » sourit en réponse Hermione. « Et Severus est… Eh bien, c'est Severus. » Elle rit.

Alors, dis-moi tout! Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis le mariage. C'est comment, d'enseigner à Poudlard?

-Oh, Luna, c'est tout ce que j'espérais que ce serait. J'adore enseigner. Et ça marche aussi super bien avec le mariage et le reste.

-Donc tu restes aux cachots maintenant ?

-Bien sûr. Je n'oserais jamais de chez jamais lui demander de quitter ses précieux cachots.

-Dooooooonc ? » murmura Luna en se penchant sur la table.

-Dooooooonc quoi ? » rougit Hermione.

« Dis-le moi.

-Te dire quoi ?

-La nuit de noces, bien sûr » soupira Luna. « Il est si sombre et mystérieux et sa voix est tellement sexy. Comment c'était ?

-Eh bien après la réception et le départ de tout le monde, nous sommes retournés dans les cachots. C'était tellement bizarre, bien sûr, nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler avant le mariage. »

.

oOo

_._

_« Eh bien, il semblerait que les elfes de maison aient installé vos affaires » dit Snape, entrant dans la chambre avant de retirer sa robe d'extérieur._

_« Oui, il semblerait » murmura-t-elle, regardant les coffres et boîtes parsemant le salon._

_« Nous pourrions utiliser notre week-end à chercher de la place pour ranger vos affaires._

_-Très bien » répondit-elle, le regardant rejoindre le buffet pour se verser un petit verre de Whisky Pur Feu._

_« Voudriez-vous un verre ? » demanda-t-il, lui tendant le sien._

_« Non, merci. »_

_Il acquiesça rapidement et avala tout aussi rapidement son verre, en une gorgée._

_« Bon » murmura-t-elle doucement._

_« Oui, bon » répéta-t-il._

_« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement._

_« Presque vingt-trois heures._

_-Et nous avons jusqu'à…_

_-Minuit » dit-il sombrement, regardant tout sauf elle. « Voudriez-vous parler un peu ou devrions-nous procéder au hummm. » Sa voix s'évanouit et il s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge. _

_« Pourquoi ne pas nous contenter de procéder au hummm. » La voix d'Hermione s'étouffa à son tour._

_« Par ici » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Hermione le suivit jusqu'à une porte, puis, la traversant, elle observa la pièce. La chambre contenait un grand lit à baldaquin, couvert d'une couverture noire et muni de rideaux. « La salle de bain est de ce côté._

_-Merci. Elle traversa la pièce et entra dans la sale de bain, satisfaite de voir que ses affaires pour la nuit avaient bien été placées selon ses instructions, par les elfes. Bougeant de manière automatique, elle retira sa robe de mariée et le reste, pour s'envelopper dans une robe de soie blanche. Elle lava son visage et brossa ses dents. Prenant une courte inspiration, elle revint dans la chambre._

_Snape allait et venait, nerveux. Il releva les yeux, et son regard s'écarta rapidement quand elle revint dans la pièce._

_« Je voulais juste… » murmura-t-elle tout bas, repoussant les couvertures pour monter sur le lit._

_« Oui. Eh bien. » Il s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. _

_« J'ai une confession à vous faire » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, ce qui le fit tourner son regard vers elle. « J'ai le béguin pour vous depuis des lustres. » Elle rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. _

_« Un béguin ? Pour moi ? Quelle étrange idée » dit-il, retirant sa chemise de ses épaules pour la draper sur un dossier de fauteuil proche._

_« Ce n'est pas étrange. Vous êtes brillant, vous aimez les livres, vous êtes grands, et vous avez la voix la plus sexy qui soit » énuméra-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre, embarrassée._

_« Vous ne dites cela que pour que je me sente mieux » répondit-il, s'asseyant au bord du lit._

_Elle secoua la tête et repoussa soigneusement sa robe de ses épaules puis au bas de sa taille, lui révélant ses seins nus. « Je ne fais pas que le dire._

_-Oh Merlin » gémit-il, ses yeux absorbant tout ce qu'elle montrait d'elle. Se penchant, il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. « J'ai également une confession » murmura-t-il. « Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis très, très longtemps. »_

_Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, elle l'attira plus près et approfondit le baiser. Elle gémit lorsque sa langue rencontra la sienne. « Je ne sais pas comment vous appeler, maintenant » dit-elle, interrompant le baiser pour l'observer._

_« Severus. Je m'appelle Severus. » La repoussant sur le lit, il couvrit à nouveau sa bouche de la sienne, sa main cheminant pour encercler son sein avec légèreté._

_._

oOo

.

« Oh, romantique » couina joyeusement Luna. « Et le reste était bien ?

-C'était incroyable » soupira Hermione, heureuse. « Mon mari est un amant merveilleux.

-Je suis contente pour toi, Hermione. Maintenant, si seulement… » Elle s'interrompit, un air rêveur au regard.

« Oh, je voulais te le dire. Severus parle avec Lucius en ce moment. Avec un peu de chance, tu entendras quelque chose très vite.

-Il a écrit au Ministère pour demander à être mis avec quelqu'un d'autre » annonça tristement Luna. « Il ne veut pas m'épouser.

-Tu ne sais pas s'il s'agit de toi, Luna » répondit Hermione, attrapant sa main. « Peut-être qu'il est juste embarrassé. Tu as été retenue captive dans ses cachots, après tout.

-Peut-être » répondit Luna, ses yeux bleus cristallins semblant tristes et distants.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avoir arrêté la nuit de noces à ce moment-là ? Pourquoiiiii ?

Bref, j'ai adoré ce premier chapitre. Même si Severus et Hermione ne sont pas le couple principal, c'est sympa de les voir quand même. Et même si je râle (pour la forme) sur la scène de la nuit de noces, j'ai trouvé ça très mignon :D

Vivement le chapitre 3 !

.

Ae : Désolée ^^ Mais va y avoir plusieurs lemon avec eux ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Et bien, même si ce n'est pas vraiment un SS/HG, je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup cette fic. J'ai bien aimé la courte description de la nuit de noce... trop mimi notre petit Severus en jeune marié mal à l'aise ^^

Merci Aë pour ce nouveau choix judicieux … et comme toujours, très bon boulot, encore heureux que tu sois là pour nous traduire tout ça ^^

.

oOo

.

Luna Lovegood avait trouvé une place à la Ménagerie Magique, une fois son diplôme en poche. _(Ménagerie Magique… M'étonne pas ^^)_

.

-Bien sûr. Je n'oserais jamais de chez jamais lui demander de quitter ses précieux cachots. _(Manquerait plus que ça tiens ^^)_**(En fait, je pense que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre ^^ Ben oui quoi, Sev sans ses cachots, c'est un peu comme Dumby sans bonbons au citron, ou Rusard sans sa chatte XD) **Ae : Mouais. Mouais. Dans naissances…. Enfin, tu verras ^^

.

-La nuit de noces, bien sûr » soupira Luna. « Il est si sombre et mystérieux et sa voix est tellement sexy. Comment c'était ? _(Si elle n'avait pas couché avec lui avant la nuit de noces, alors je suis plus que choquée :o)_

-Eh bien après la réception et le départ de tout le monde, nous sommes retournés dans les cachots. C'était tellement bizarre, bien sûr, nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler avant le mariage. » _(Ah, c'est un mariage arrangé… Ooook, j'ai compris)_

.

_« Nous pourrions utiliser notre week-end à chercher de la place pour ranger vos affaires. __(Moooh qu'il est serviable !)_

_._

_Sa voix s'évanouit et il s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge. __(au hummm. Moi j'attends que ça ^^)_

_._

_« Oui. Eh bien. » Il s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. __(Au diable la chemise, enlève tout ! ^^)_

_« J'ai une confession à vous faire » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, ce qui le fit tourner son regard vers elle. « J'ai le béguin pour vous depuis des lustres. » _**(Ah bah, ça tombe bien tiens, j'aime ce **_**heureux hasard**_** qui fait bien les choses ^^)**_Elle rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. __(Moooh c'est mignon ^^)_

_« Un béguin ? Pour moi ? Quelle étrange idée » _**(Hein, dis XD)** _dit-il, retirant sa chemise de ses épaules pour la draper sur un dossier de fauteuil proche.__ (Pourquoi ça lui semble toujours si incongru ? ^^)_

_« Ce n'est pas étrange. Vous êtes brillant, vous aimez les livres, vous êtes grands, et vous avez la voix la plus sexy qui soit » énuméra-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre, embarrassée.__ (Pour la voix sexy, je plussoie. En fait je plussoie pour le reste aussi, mais là, dans le contexte, le plus important c'est la voix sexy ^^)_

_._

_« J'ai également une confession » murmura-t-il. « Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis très, très longtemps. »__ (C'est pas grave, c'est comme le vélo, ça revient vite. Oui je casse l'ambiance romantique… ET ALORS ? ^^)_**(Et bien, dans ce cas, ça risque d'être... rock and roll ^^)**

_._

_« Severus. Je m'appelle Severus. » __(Bond. James Bond. __*Ok je sors…*)_Ae : Bien. laisse-leur un peu d'intimité ^^

.

« Oh, romantique » couina joyeusement Luna. « Et le reste était bien ? _(Mais quelle question. C'est Severus. SEVERUS !)_

-C'était incroyable » soupira Hermione, heureuse. « Mon mari est un amant merveilleux._ (Ouais, on sait ! Et on est extrêmement jalouses !)_

-.

-Il a écrit au Ministère pour demander à être mis avec quelqu'un d'autre » annonça tristement Luna. « Il ne veut pas m'épouser. _(Oooh la pauvre)_

-Tu ne sais pas s'il s'agit de toi, Luna » répondit Hermione, attrapant sa main. « Peut-être qu'il est juste embarrassé. Tu as été retenue captive dans ses cachots, après tout.**(Ah, c'est donc ça l'horrible chose dont il parle dans le chapitre précédent...) **Ae : Nope. Attends le chapitre suivant pour un début de réponse.


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION. Cette histoire contient des éléments sous-entendant le viol et un consentement douteux. Si cela vous ennuie, merci de ne pas lire. C'est classé M (Mature content) pour une bonne raison.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Snape plissa ses yeux, examinant le sorcier blond. « J'étais là, Lucius. Que veux-tu dire par 'quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? »

.

oOo

.

_« Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Je vais avoir besoin, pour l'instant, d'emprunter la baguette de l'un d'entre vous, avant d'aller tuer Potter. Pas de volontaire ? » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis sa position en tête de la table à dîner de Lucius Malfoy. « Voyons voir… Lucius, je ne vois aucune raison pour que tu aies encore une baguette._

_-Mon seigneur ? » Lucius jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'homme au visage de serpent, le regard effrayé._

_Severus Snape avait rencontré Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'il était en première année, son aîné ayant alors quinze ans. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cet homme aristocratique avec un air si défait, démoli, abattu._

_« Ta baguette, Lucius. J'exige ta baguette. »_

_D'une main tremblante, Lucius sortit sa baguette de sa cane pour la tendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_« Et elle est faite de… ?_

_-D'orme, mon seigneur. » La voix de Lucius ne s'éleva qu'à peine plus qu'un murmure._

_« Et le cœur ?_

_-Ventricule de dragon. »_

_Voldemort éleva la baguette, l'examinant soigneusement. « Elle est dans ta famille depuis bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Plus de mille ans, mon seigneur » répondit Lucius, le regard fixé sur sa baguette. Il trembla violemment lorsque Lord Voldemort brisa la tête de serpent en argent. _

_« Elle tiendra son rôle » lâcha-t-il, la plaçant doucement sur la table avant de prendre sa propre baguette d'if, la maintenant devant ses yeux étroits et rouges._

_La main de Lucius Malfoy trembla sur la table, se tendant involontairement vers la baguette dans la main du sorcier noir. Il sembla réaliser son erreur presque immédiatement et ramena vite sa main en arrière, mais son mouvement avait été repéré._

_« Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je te donnerais MA baguette » siffla-t-il. « Mais si, tu le pensais » ricana-t-il devant l'air défait affiché par le visage de Lucius. « Eh bien, peut-être mérites-tu bien une certaine forme de récompense, pour m'avoir si gracieusement accordé l'utilisation de ta si belle demeure. Amenez-la » conclut-il, faisant un geste vers un grand mangemort gardant les marches menant au sous-sol._

_Snape vit les yeux de Lucius s'écarquiller lorsque le mangemort revint en tirant derrière lui une petite jeune fille blonde. Même si ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin étaient écarquillés de peur, elle ne se débattit pas ni ne supplia pour obtenir pitié. Snape ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont elle se tenait, malgré sa terreur évidente, elle demeurait digne._

_« Cette fille est une élève, bien sûr, Severus ? » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_« Oui, mon seigneur. Luna Lovegood, de Serdaigle » répondit-il._

_« Et elle… Soutient Harry Potter ?_

_-Ils sont amis._

_-Examine-la. Vérifie qu'elle est vierge._

_Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'approcha de la fille tremblante. Sortant sa baguette, il l'agita en direction de son corps, murmurant le sort de diagnostic. Il ne pouvait croiser son regard.__« Elle est vierge, mon seigneur » marmonna-t-il rapidement, revenant prendre sa place à la table._

_« Eh bien, voilà, Lucius » lui sourit méchamment Voldemort. « Une vierge pour ta distraction. Et elle est également sang-pur. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas pu te compromettre en touchant une sang-de-bourbe._

_Snape ne pensait pas que Lucius pourrait pâlir encore, mais son visage blanchit jusqu'à devenir parfaitement crayeux lorsqu'il entendit la suggestion du lord noir._

_« Tu ne la veux pas? » le taquine le Seigneur noir. « Narcissa ne t'en voudra pas. » Ses yeux suivirent le regard de Lucius, tourné vers sa femme. « N'est-ce pas, Narcissa ? »_

_Elle secoua la tête, visiblement incapable de parler. _

_« Tu vois. Elle ne s'en soucie pas. D'après ce que j'en sais, votre mariage n'en a que le nom. Tu apprécieras sûrement le réconfort d'une jeune sang-pur assouvissant tes besoins. » La voix du Lord Noir dégoulinait d'insinuations alors qu'il continuait de fixer le visage pâle de Lucius. « Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas d'elle, je la donnerais à Greyback. » Voldemort tourna sa tête vers le loup-garou salivant. _

_« Je la prendrais, mon seigneur » dit Lucius, se redressant soudainement._

_« Bien. » Les yeux de Voldemort suivirent le grand sorcier blond alors qu'il s'avançait pour attraper le bras de la fille et commencer à la tirer hors de la pièce. « Sois sûr de bien faire le travail, Lucius. Je vérifierais. » _

_._

_oOo_

_._

_Lucius secoua la tête, tentant d'effacer de son esprit ses souvenirs de cette nuit. Il se tourna pour regarder son vieil ami, le regard hanté._

_« Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, Severus » expira-t-il._

_« Que veux-tu dire Lucius ? J'ai vérifié moi-même. Sa virginité était brisée et ton… » Sa voix s'évanouit, incapable d'émettre le mot. « Etait présent. Je ne comprends pas. »_

_._

_._

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Sockscranberries : Heeeuuu je voudrai savoir moi ! Trop court ce chapitre ! J'ai plus l'habitude ^^

Bon, ça ne résoud pas le mystère, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Lucius pour qu'elle ne soit plus vierge, sans rien faire pour autant… Faut qu'on m'explique là…

J'ai hâte de lire la suite !

.

Ae : Sans rien faire ? D'où tu tiens ça ?

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Ouinnnn! Nous non plus, on ne comprend pas

Grrr … cette Bari Sax est effroyable avec ses ciffs tout azimut… Bon au moins on sait pourquoi Lulu s'en veut autant. Mais c'est quand même une bonne chose que se soit lui qui s'y soit collé... Greyback l'aurait mangée toute crue (si je puis dire ^^)

Bon travail, comme toujours, hein ^^

.

Ae : Merci merci ^^

À très bientôt pour la suite.

.

oOo

.

Il trembla violemment lorsque Lord Voldemort brisa la tête de serpent en argent. _(Méchant Voldy !)_

.

-Examine-la. Vérifie qu'elle est vierge.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'approcha de la fille tremblante. Sortant sa baguette, il l'agita en direction de son corps, murmurant le sort de diagnostic. Il ne pouvait croiser son regard._ (Tu m'étonnes…)_

.

« N'est-ce pas, Narcissa ? »

Elle secoua la tête, visiblement incapable de parler. **(En même temps, elle a pas vraiment intérêt à la ramener quand on sait à qui elle parle )**

.

« Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas d'elle, je la donnerais à Greyback. » Voldemort tourna sa tête vers le loup-garou salivant. _(A choisir…)_

.

« Sois sûr de bien faire le travail, Lucius. Je vérifierais. » _(Sympa… Même ça il vérifie… Je ne le savais pas porté sur la chose le Voldy.)_


	4. Chapter 4

Ae : Bon, bah voici la suite ^^ Je vais sortir autre chose aujourd'hui…

.

oOoOoOo

.

_Lucius tira la fille en haut des escaliers, puis le long d'un couloir, choisissant une chambre d'invités rarement utilisée, il ouvrit brutalement la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui._

_« Je n'ai peut-être plus de baguette, mais je pourrais toujours vous tuer à mains nues » gronda-t-il. « N'essayez donc pas de me combattre._

_-Je ne le ferais pas » dit-elle, le regardant bien en face. Un grand calme s'affichant dans ses yeux et le ton de sa voix le désarmèrent. Pourquoi ne tremblait-elle pas de peur ?_

_« Déshabillez-vous et allez sur le lit » ordonna-t-il. Ses yeux toujours fixés sur lui, la jeune fille tira sa robe sale au-dessus de sa tête et baissa calmement sa culotte. Se tournant, elle grimpa, nue, sur le lit, et s'allongea, les bras le long du corps._

_Lucius déboutonna lentement sa chemise et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Il ne sentait pas le moindre pincement de désir ou d'excitation à l'idée de prendre la fille. Eloignant ses yeux d'elle, il défit son pantalon et le baissa._

_Venant sur le lit, il se positionna sur elle. Plongeant la main dans son boxer, il sortit son membre toujours déflaté. Fermant les yeux, il se caressa rapidement, mais rien n'arriva. Son sexe mou, refusant de coopérer. Lucius gronda et tenta de forcer une érection. Se relâchant, il écarta rudement ses jambes. Saisissant à nouveau son membre, il tenta de le frotter contre ses plis et de le forcer en elle. Rien n'arriva._

_Haletant, il roula hors du lit et se couvrit le visage de ses bras. Il ne s'était encore jamais senti si faible ou émasculé de sa vie._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau lorsqu'il ne répondit pas._

_Sa voix était douce et chantonnante._

_« Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident, petite idiote ? » grommela-t-il. « Il a pris ma baguette, ma maison, ma femme, mon fils, et maintenant il s'en prend à ma virilité._

_Il fut choqué de sentir un léger contact sur son ventre et un léger poids s'appuyer sur sa taille. L'audacieuse jeune fille était assise sur lui._

_« Vous ne me trouvez pas attirante ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Je ne vous ai pas vraiment regardée. »_

_Une petite main attrapa doucement son poignet et tira son bras loin de ses yeux._

_« Regardez –moi » expira-t-elle._

_Il ouvrit ses yeux, ses yeux gris fixant ses deux cristaux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi blonds que les siens, sa peau pâle et douce. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur son corps, absorbant l'image de ses petits seins fermes et de son ventre plat. Les jambes, de chaque côté de lui, étaient fines et galbées._

_« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton parfaitement abasourdi. « Je suis censé vous violer, prendre votre vertu.___

_-Je sais » répondit-elle, recommençant à le regarder droit dans les yeux._

_« Et donc, qu'êtes vous en train de faire ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau._

_« Il a dit qu'il vérifiera après. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver si vous ne… ? » Sa voix s'étiola, elle était incapable de le dire._

_« Je suppose que le Lord Noir vous donnerait à Greyback » dit Lucius, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un souffle._

_« Et qu'est-ce qui vous arrivera ? »_

_Il haussa ses épaules bien taillées._

_« Doloris. Et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, la mort._

_-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. Vous ne voulez pas mourir._

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire ça ? » Ses yeux étincelaient de colère sous la présomption. « Vous ne me connaissez pas._

_-Parce que vous ne pourrez pas protéger Draco si vous êtes mort » dit-elle simplement._

_En l'entendant, les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent. Comment cette petite gamine avait-elle pu voir si clairement en lui ? Comment avait-elle réalisé que la seule chose qui le faisait tenir était sa peur et son inquiétude pour son seul et unique enfant ? Il avait perdu tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qui avait été important pour lui lorsqu'il avait choisi de suivre et de donner son allégeance au malade. A présent, il le réalisait. C'était trop tard pour se sauver soi-même. Mais avec un peu de chance, pas trop tard pour sauver Draco._

_« Descendez de moi, fille idiote » gronda-t-il, tentant de la pousser de lui. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »_

_Elle se tint contre lui, serrant sa taille entre ses cuisses._

_« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Malfoy. » Une larme se forma dans un de ses yeux et coula au bas de sa joue. « S'il vous plaît, ne laissez pas Greyback me faire du mal._

_-Et comment savez-vous que je ne vais pas vous faire du mal ? » demanda-t-il. « Je suis un Mangemort, vous savez. » _

_Elle secoua la tête. « Vous portez peut-être la marque noire, mais vous n'êtes plus un Mangemort. Vous ne me ferez pas de mal._

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez ça ?_

_-Parce que vous m'avez prise même si vous n'en avez pas vraiment envie._

_-Je ne peux pas » souffla-t-il, ramenant son bras sur son visage, ne voulant plus la voir._

_« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Malfoy. Greyback va me mordre, me tuer. » Sa voix s'effondra, cette fois de peur. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes chaudes goutter sur son ventre. La fille avait raison. Greyback allait la brutaliser. Il allait la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en pièces, la mordre et arracher des morceaux de chair tout du long. _

_Lucius écarta son bras de son visage et releva les yeux sur elle, ses larmes coulant sur son visage, ses yeux le suppliant._

_« Chhhh » dit-il, tendant le bras pour effacer ses larmes de ses pouces. « Ne pleurez pas. Je ne laisserai pas Greyback vous faire du mal._

_Elle renifla et acquiesça d'un signe de tête._

_« Combien de temps avons-nous ?_

_-Nous ne serons pas dérangés._

_-Cette porte mène où ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant par-dessus son épaule._

_« A la salle de bain._

_-Venez » dit-elle, l'enjambant et se relevant._

_« Vous vous sentirez vous-même après un bain. » Elle lui tendit la main._

_« Un bain ? » demanda-t-il, l'observant, abasourdi._

_« Vous êtes sale et vous puez. Vous vous sentiriez mieux une fois propre. » Elle attrapa sa main et tenta de le tirer hors du lit._

_« Un bain » marmonna-t-il, s'asseyant pour la laisser le lever. « Pourquoi pas. »___

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Je m'excuse platement pour ma blague à deux balles, ce n'était pas digne de moi … Ou peut-être que si en fait ^^

Bref, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, j'aime voir Lucius un peu humain de temps en temps. Faible et humain. On n'a pas trop l'habitude (non, je ne la ferai pas deux fois, j'ai encore des limites ^^).

Vivement le prochain chapitre, j'ai hâte de voir comment ce « viol » va se terminer et comment leur relation va évoluer.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Et bien, on commence à y voir un peu plus clair … mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi Lulu s'en veut autant. En effet, on a quand même l'impression que Luna n'est pas tellement … réticente ^^

Bon, cette fic me plaît beaucoup, même si ce n'est pas une SS/HG pure et dure, elle est quand même très agréable à lire. Une fois de plus, je te félicite pour le choix et aussi, comme à chaque fois, pour ton excellent travail.

.

Ae: merci merci ^^ Ben honnêtement, pour Lucius… Comment dire tu comprendras au fur et à mesure ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

« N'essayez donc pas de me combattre.** (J'pense pas qu'elle en ait l'intention ^^)**

.

Se relâchant, il écarta rudement ses jambes. Saisissant à nouveau son membre, il tenta de le frotter contre ses plis et de le forcer en elle. Rien n'arriva._ (Lucius flasque… Voilà qui est assez rare pour être souligné ^^)_

Haletant, il roula hors du lit et se couvrit le visage de ses bras. Il ne s'était encore jamais senti si faible ou émasculé de sa vie._ (Tu m'étonnes, il doit pas avoir la bite rude… Heu l'habitude pardon !)_

.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident, petite idiote ? » grommela-t-il. « Il a pris ma baguette, ma maison, ma femme, mon fils, et maintenant il s'en prend à ma virilité._ (C'est à se demander pourquoi tu le sers encore…)_

Il fut choqué de sentir un léger contact sur son ventre et un léger poids s'appuyer sur sa taille. L'audacieuse jeune fille était assise sur lui._ (Houla Luna… Qui l'eut cru ?!)_

.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton parfaitement abasourdi. « Je suis censé vous violer, prendre votre vertu.** (Ouais, ben, m'est d'avis que ça va pas vraiment se passer comme ça ^^)**

.

-Parce que vous ne pourrez pas protéger Draco si vous êtes mort » dit-elle simplement._ (J'ai toujours aimé ce personnage, et là je la trouve assez fidèle)._** (Ben oui, ça se tient ^^)**

.

-Et comment savez-vous que je ne vais pas vous faire du mal ? » demanda-t-il. « Je suis un Mangemort, vous savez. » _(Peut-être parce que tu es toujours flasque. Ok je sors - [] )_

.

Il allait la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en pièces, la mordre et arracher des morceaux de chair tout du long._(Quel homme charmant ce Fenrir… Le gendre idéal !)_**(mmmmmh, il donne envie, dis donc, le Greyback XD)**

.

« Vous êtes sale et vous puez. Vous vous sentiriez mieux une fois propre. » Elle attrapa sa main et tenta de le tirer hors du lit._ (Au moins elle, elle est directe.)_

« Un bain » marmonna-t-il, s'asseyant pour la laisser le lever. « Pourquoi pas. »** (Un bon bain chaud, y a rien de tel pour requinquer son homme ^^)**


	5. Chapter 5

Note de Bari Sax Player: Luna est une fille intelligente qui sait comment réchauffer l'atmosphère pour Lucius. Il a juste besoin de se sentir désiré et nécessité à nouveau. On sait toutes comment sont les hommes…

.

.

oOo

.

.

Disclaimer note d'auteur : Rien n'est à moi. Mais j'aimerais vraiment partager un bain avec Lucius Malfoy et plonger mes doigts dans ses longs et magnifiques cheveux.

.

.

Note d'Ae : Je laisse la place à Amelie. D'abord, j'ai mon mari, ensuite, je préfère Sev ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

_._

_Lucius laissa la fille le mener par la main jusqu'à la salle de bain ornementée. Laissant retomber sa main, il s'approcha de la baignoire et ouvrit les robinets, faisant courir ses mains sous l'eau pour ajuster précisément la température. La fille… Luna, son nom était Luna, fixa bouche grande ouverte la grande pièce et la baignoire. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la regardait examiner un immense vitrail, se fichant visiblement totalement de sa nudité. Souriant toujours à son étrange comportement, il se redressa et repoussa son pantalon et son boxer au bas de ses longues jambes, avant de les enjamber._

_« C'est gigantesque ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit qu'il était nu. Rougissant furieusement, elle baissa ses yeux à terre. « Je parlais de la baignoire » expira-t-elle._

_« Je sais de quoi vous parliez » dit-il, s'installant dans la baignoire. « Allez-vous me rejoindre ? »_

_Fixant toujours le sol, elle acquiesça et enjambant le rebord, soupirant alors qu'elle coulait dans l'eau chaude._

_« Il y a de la place pour au moins six personnes de plus, ici » annonça-t-elle, le regardant rapidement avant de rebaisser à nouveau son regard. _

_« Probablement » acquiesça-t-il. Regardant l'ensemble de la salle de bain, il se renfrogna légèrement. « Vous savez, il ne me semble pas être encore jamais venu dans cette pièce._

_-Vous plaisantez » rit-elle musicalement. « C'est votre maison._

_-Oui. Mais c'est une très grande maison. Je ne peux vraiment pas passez mon temps dans toutes les pièces, vous savez ? En général, je me confine dans mon bureau, ou dans la bibliothèque._

_-Et dans votre chambre, et celle de votre femme » ajouta-t-elle doucement. « Vous parlez de ma chambre. Ma chambre n'a plus le moindre intérêt pour moi depuis longtemps, et elle a maintenant sa propre chambre. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle divorce de moi quand tout sera fini. _

_-Je suis désolée. » Elle redressa la tête et le regarda en face. « Cela doit être triste. »_

_Il haussa les épaules._

_Cela n'a pas de réelle conséquence pour moi. Nous n'avons toujours eu qu'un mariage arrangé. La seule réelle bonne chose qui en soit sortie est Draco. »_

_Luna acquiesça lentement d'un signe de tête. Le regardant soigneusement, elle s'avança dans l'eau pour se mettre à ses côtés. _

_« Lequel est le shampooing?_

_-Celui-ci, je crois » dit-il, désignant un des robinets._

_« Mouillez vos cheveux » expira-t-elle, maintenant sa main sous le robinet._

_Lucius se pencha en arrière et laissa ses longs cheveux glisser derrière lui dans l'eau. Se redressant, il attendit, inquiet, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle avait prévu. Il ferma les yeux et retint un gémissement lorsqu'elle commença à masser son cuir chevelu à l'aide du shampooing._

_« C'est agréable » murmura-t-il alors qu'elle frottait et gratouillait sa tête de ses ongles effrités. Il pouvait sentir ses seins caresser les muscles de son dos alors qu'elle bougeait. Travaillant avec soin, elle en fit passer la mousse entre ses mèches blondes, faisant attention de ne pas les tirer._

_« J'ai toujours eu envie de toucher vos cheveux._

_-Réellement ? » demanda-t-il, se replongeant dans l'eau pour se rincer. Elle passa à nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux pour en retirer les restes de mousse._

_« Vous êtes très beau » expira-t-elle, sa main glissant sur son épaule puis au bas d'un biceps. _

_« Vraiment ? » Il attrapa son bras et l'attira à lui pour qu'elle s'asseye entre ses jambes. Se penchant, il murmura à son oreille « C'est votre tour ». Il sourit lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant pour enfoncer sa tête sous l'eau. S'asseyant, elle ramena ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule._

_« Ca aussi c'est agréable » ronronna-t-elle alors qu'il appliquait le shampooing sur son cuir chevelu._

_Quand ses cheveux furent rincés, elle se tourna pour lui faire face._

_« Le savon ?_

_-Celui-ci » désigna-t-il, la main sur un autre robinet._

_Il ferma les yeux et soupira profondément alors qu'elle commençait à frotter et masser ses épaules et son torse. Lucius profita de ses soins et sentit toute la tension et l'inquiétude quitter lentement son corps. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti utile et désiré. Et plus encore depuis que quelqu'un l'ait eut lavé avec cette attention. Luna avait besoin de lui, si seulement il la protégeait de Greyback. Ouvrant ses yeux, il tendit la main et la remplit de savon, pour laver doucement ses épaules et son dos._

_Regardant attentivement son visage, il lava son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse doucement ses seins. Frottant ses tétons de ses pouces, il les taquina jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent. Luna ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, gémissant légèrement alors qu'il jouait avec ses seins. Lucius sentit un flot de chaleur dans son ventre alors qu'il la caressait doucement._

_Ouvrant les yeux, Luna le fixa._

_« Levez-vous. »_

_Pinçant ses tétons une dernière fois, Lucius sortit lentement de l'eau et s'étira totalement. La chaleur rejoignit le sexe de Lucius alors que ses yeux voyageaient lentement de haut en bas sur elle._

_« Que dois-je faire? » demanda-t-elle._

_Prenant sa main dans la sienne, Lucius se pencha et emplit sa main de plus de savon. La guidant, il ramena doucement sa main sur son sexe toujours débandé._

_« Touchez-moi, c'est tout » expira-t-il, la voix rauque._

_Luna laissa sa main glisser de haut en bas sur son membre. Elle n'avait encore jamais touché un homme et fut surprise lorsque son sexe tressauta et commença à durcir dans sa paume._

_« C'est agréable » gémit-il. Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans la sensation réconfortante de sa main sur lui. La chaleur et le désir commencèrent à grandir au creux de son ventre. « Oh oui » grogna-t-il alors que sa petite main glissa plus bas pour saisir et masser ses testicules._

_De sa main, il saisit la sienne et la fit courir de haut en bas sur lui lui montrant comment le toucher. Il sourit devant l'air d'ébahissement qu'elle affichait alors que son sexe s'épaississait et durcissait à chaque passage de sa main._

_Avec un air de farouche détermination, elle commença à agir d'elle-même plus vite, le serrant un peu plus._

_« Oh » haleta-t-il, agrippant sa main « pas si vite. Juste doucement et lentement. Oh. C'est exactement ça » gémit-il, quand elle relâcha sa prise et recommença à le toucher lentement._

_« Pourquoi ? » haleta-t-elle relevant les yeux sur lui, son regard innocent._

_« Je ne veux pas déjà venir._

_-Oh » murmura-t-elle tout bas, frottant son pouce sur la tête soyeuse de son sexe, explorant la fente qu'elle y trouva._

_Lucius fut satisfait de constater que son sexe était en pleine érection et presque douloureux, ses testicules alourdies de son besoin de jouissance. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté l'impotence auparavant et cela l'avait effrayé, le faisant se sentir moins homme encore que ce n'était alors le cas. A chaque mouvement de sa main sur son membre, son désir et sa confiance en lui grandissait._

_Tendant sa main vers elle, il écarta sa caresse et se laissa couler dans l'eau. « Levez-vous » dit-il, cherchant à remplir à nouveau sa main de savon._

_Luna se redressa, sortant de l'eau, et se tint devant lui. Il entoura sa taille de ses grandes mains. « Ecartez un peu les jambes » ordonna-t-il._

_Maintenant toujours une main sur sa hanche, il plaça l'autre entre ses cuisses et fit doucement glisser sa paume sur sa peau. Quand il atteignit le V de son entre-jambes, il frotta le savon contre les poils blonds duveteux qui couvraient son mont. Elle cria à voix haute quand ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses plis et passa sur le nœud de nerfs sensibles entre eux._

_« C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il frottait délicatement son doigt sur son clitoris._

_Luna mordit sa lèvre inférieure et approuva d'un grand signe de tête. Se penchant en avant, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules larges pour se maintenir. « Qu'est-ce que vous me faites ? » gémit-elle._

_« Je vous fais jouir » répondit-il en caressant expertement son clitoris du bout du doigt._

_« Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que je le veux._

_-Oh » gémit-elle. Lucius la regarda maintenir ses yeux fermement fermés. Il traça de petits cercles autour de son clitoris, et fut vite certain, d'après l'air qu'elle affichait, qu'elle était proche._

_Il sourit lorsque sa prise se resserra sur ses épaules, son corps commençant à trembler alors que l'orgasme explosait en elle. Sa main était toujours sur sa hanche alors qu'elle frissonnait._

_« Venez » annonça-t-il, ramenant sa main à ses seins pour pincer ses tétons. « Retournons à la chambre. »_

_._

_._

oOoOoOo

_._

_._

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Raaah mais pourquoi ça se finit toujours sur des scènes pareilles chez Bari Sax ?! C'est plus que frustrant vous savez !

Bon ben là j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir la suite ! Faites que se soit un lemon des plus croustillants !

N'empêche, j'ai vraiment la naïveté de Luna à ce niveau-là (ou est-ce qu'elle fait semblant… ?)

Vivement le prochain chapitre !

_._

Ae : Tu as écrit 'j'ai vraiment la naïveté de Luna'. Je crois pas que ce soit volontaire XD

Luna fait absolument pas semblant ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Alors ça, c'est un bain ! J'veux ça aussi... mais avec mon petit Sevy ^^

Bon, en tout cas, le petit 'problème' de Lulu est réglé, y a plus qu'à, comme qui dirait ^^

Comme à chaque fois, c'est un excellent travail de traduction... et comme à chaque fois également : vite, vite, la suiiiteuuuuh ...

.

.

oOo

.

.

_« C'est gigantesque ! » s'exclama-t-elle __(Oui ça on le savait…)_

_._

_« Je parlais de la baignoire » expira-t-elle.__ (Tu fais bien de préciser ^^)_

_._

_« Il y a de la place pour au moins six personnes de plus, ici » annonça-t-elle, le regardant rapidement avant de rebaisser à nouveau son regard. __(C'est quoi ces insinuations Luna franchement ? ^^)_

_._

_Je m'attends à ce qu'elle divorce de moi quand tout sera fini. __(Tant mieux, j'aime pas Narcissa…)_

_._

_« Mouillez vos cheveux » expira-t-elle, maintenant sa main sous le robinet._

_Lucius se pencha en arrière et laissa ses longs cheveux glisser derrière lui dans l'eau. __(Grrr le fantasme du lavage de cheveux ça tient aussi bien pour Lucius que vous Severus :D)_

_._

_« J'ai toujours eu envie de toucher vos cheveux.__ (T'es pas la seule ma jolie !)_** (Ben voilà,c'est fait XD)**

_._

_« Vous êtes très beau » expira-t-elle, sa main glissant sur son épaule puis au bas d'un biceps. __(Bon ben on ne va définitivement pas inscrire le nom de Luna dans la liste des victimes de viol… ^^)_

_._

_Elle n'avait encore jamais touché un homme et fut surprise lorsque son sexe tressauta et commença à durcir dans sa paume.__ (Qu'elle est mignonne… ^^)_

_._

_A chaque mouvement de sa main sur son membre, son désir et sa confiance en lui grandissait.__ (Ouf, on a échappé au pire. Parce que réellement, quel est l'intérêt d'un Lucius impuissant ? Je vous le demande !) _Ae : Tu te rends compte que Amelie va te taper sur les doigts de dire ça XD

_._

_« Je vous fais jouir » répondit-il en caressant expertement son clitoris du bout du doigt._

_« Pourquoi ?_ **(****Bah, elle a de ces questions... c'est bien le moment, tiens )**


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING! Ce chapitre contient des éléments sous-entendant un viol ou des actes sexuels possiblement sans accord mutuel (note d'Ae: Put***, la vo est meilleure. Désolée mais les warnings, je sais ni les écrire –cf Snape au cirque- ni les traduire –cf celui-ci- XD avouez, vous préférez que je traduise des lemons XD). Cette histoire est classée M pour de bonnes raisons. Si ça vous gêne, merci de ne PAS LIRE (Ae : Si je colle des majuscules ici, elles vont lire, les mesdemoiselles qui sautent TOUJOURS mes warnings ?). Pour les autres, je suis siiiii contente que vous appréciiez cette histoire. Je suis sortie de la salle de ciné avec cette idée en tête après avoir vu les Reliques de la Mort. Jason Isaacs a juste une putain de prestation en montrant Lucius Malfoy comme un homme dont la vie a été détruite par ses propres erreurs. Le pauvre Lucius avait juste l'air si pathétique et démoli. Je me sentais mal pour lui et me suis demandé… Et si… ?

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

_Tendant sa main, Lucius aida Luna à sortir de la baignoire. Agrippant une serviette, il l'enroula autour de ses épaules, avant d'en prendre une pour lui-même. Quand ils furent tous deux séchés, il l'amena à lui. Ouvrant les tiroirs de la table de toilette, il trouva une brosse à cheveux. Il murmura doucement alors qu'il passait la brosse dans ses cheveux._

_« C'est sec ! » s'exclama-t-elle, relevant la main pour toucher ses cheveux._

_« Un peu de magie sans baguette que j'ai apprise quand j'étais adolescent » répondit-il, brossant ses propres cheveux pour les sécher rapidement. Regardant le miroir, il écarta soigneusement ses cheveux. « Je suppose que l'apprendre n'est pas une surprise, j'ai toujours été quelque peu vain lorsqu'il est question de mes cheveux. »_

_Luna lui sourit timidement alors qu'il la raccompagnait dans la chambre._

_« Allongez-vous » annonça-t-il, désignant le centre du lit. Il la regarda y grimper et se positionner au centre._

_« Vous êtes très attirante, Luna » lui dit-il alors qu'il se hissait sur le lit à ses côtés. S'installant sur elle, il laissa le bout de ses doigts se glisser de sa gorge à ses seins, s'interrompant pour faire rouler un téton entre son pouce et son index. Se penchant, il pressa ses lèvres sur sa gorge et lécha et taquina lentement son corps, descendant progressivement, ses lèvres suivant la voie que ses doigts venaient de tracer. Quand il atteignit ses seins, il attira son téton tendu entre ses dents et l'attaqua à la langue. Continuant à descendre, il s'interrompit pour embrasser sa taille. Elle gloussa doucement._

_« Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? » demanda-t-il, relevant la tête pour la regarder._

_« Vos poils de barbe. Ca chatouille » rit-elle à nouveau alors qu'il frottait son menton sur sa peau._

_« J'en suis navré » marmonna-t-il, recommençant à descendre entre ses jambes. « Habituellement, je suis parfaitement rasé._

_-Je m'en fiche. » Sa voix semblait essoufflée. « C'est agréable. Oh Merlin. Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Cria-t-elle alors que sa langue apparaissait pour lécher son clitoris._

_« Luna » dit-il, l'embrassant fermement sur son clitoris avant de recommencer à parler, ses lèvres frottant légèrement contre ses grosses lèvres. « Bientôt, je vais devoir faire quelque chose qui ne sera pas plaisant pour vous. Je voudrais pouvoir être doux, mais si je le suis trop cela attirera les suspicions. » Elle gémit lorsqu'il la lécha du périnée jusqu'au clitoris. « Heureusement, je ne suis pas connu pour être un amant sans considérations. Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je préfère mes partenaires de lit consentantes puis satisfaites. » Il passa sa langue plus rapidement sur le nœud de nerfs. « Quand je vous prendrai, cela ne sera pas satisfaisant. Mais je ne veux pas que cela soit trop douloureux pour vous. » Il embrassa à nouveau, pressant sa langue en son centre. « Donc, avant que je ne vous cause la moindre douleur, Je voudrais vous donner un peu de plaisir. »_

_Son dos s'arqua et elle gémit doucement lorsqu'il inséra son doigt en elle tout en suçant doucement son clitoris. Entamant un va et vient, il lécha avec le côté de sa langue. Elle récompensa ses efforts en attrapant sa tête et en gémissant plus fort._

_« Oh c'est tellement bon » siffla-t-elle alors qu'il continuait ses attentions. Il pouvait sentir les muscles en elle commencer à se serrer et à pulser autour de son doigt. Allant plus loin, il accéléra le rythme de sa langue. Son corps se figea lorsqu'elle vint, inondant sa bouche de sa cyprine._

_« Oh Merlin » cria-t-elle, resserrant sa prise sur sa tête. _

_Lucius suça et lécha doucement alors qu'elle frissonnait du contrecoup de son orgasme._

_Lucius posa sa tête sur ses cuisses et caressa son ventre, attendant que sa respiration revienne à la normale. Quand elle se fut détendue, il se mit à genoux et enjamba son corps. Attrapant sa taille, il la tira plus bas sur le lit._

_« Je veux que vous preniez mon sexe dans votre bouche » annonça-t-il, s'avançant jusqu'à être devant son visage. Attrapant son membre, il l'amena en direction de sa bouche._

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle le fixait, apeurée. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_-N'ayez pas peur » gémit-il. « Vous êtes parfaite. Contentez-vous de rapprocher votre langue, et léchez moi. Ouiiiii » souffla-t-il alors qu'elle suivait ses instructions. « Maintenant, attrapez-le avec votre main » haleta-t-il. Ici. » Il guida sa main à l'endroit qu'il souhaitait. « Guidez-moi dans votre bouche. Oh Merlin. Oui. » Il gémit lorsque sa bouche brûlante se referma autour de lui. Se penchant en avant, il se maintint sur ses mains. « Maintenant, faites tourner votre langue autour de la tête. Oh. C'est tellement bon. Ramenez votre main sur mes testicules. Oui, Luna. Plus proche je serais de la jouissance, moins de temps je devrais rester en vous. Vous faites ce qu'il faut. Maintenant, relâchez un peu votre bouche. » Il grogna à voix haute lorsqu'elle prit plus de lui en bouche, sa langue léchant le dessous de son sexe. Bougeant doucement ses hanches, il s'enfonçait et ressortait lentement de sa bouche, gémissant lorsque sa langue lécha et tourna autour de la tête. _

_Lucius pouvait sentir la chaleur se développer au creux de son ventre, ses testicules commencer à se serrer et trembler. S'extirpant de sa bouche, il descendit sur son corps et se positionna devant son entrée._

_« Je suis désolé, Luna » gémit-il alors que, d'un mouvement de hanches, il s'enfonçait profondément en elle._

_Elle hurla et ferma fortement ses yeux sous la douleur lancinante._

_« Oh Merlin. Vous êtes si serrée. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps » gémit Lucius, allant et venant rapidement en elle. Il baissa les yeux sur son visage. Une seule larme glissait d'un de ses yeux fermés._

_« C'est presque fini, Luna » gronda-t-il, se mettant à genoux et enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Serrant ses hanches suffisamment fort pour y laisser des bleus, il la leva du lit et s'enfonça en elle avec force. « Merlin, Je suis tellement désolé, mais c'est tellement bon. Je viens. Il gronda alors qu'il reculait ses hanches, avant de s'enfoncer une dernière fois en elle. Lucius rejeta sa tête en arrière et rugit sous le coup de l'orgasme. Son membre pulsa et éjacula, l'emplissant encore et encore. Les vagues de plaisir le parcouraient, et il allégea sa prise sur ses hanches, restant au dessus d'elle, haletant._

_« Est-ce que ça va ? » marmonna-t-il, s'obligeant à la regarder._

_Elle acquiesça et lui sourit, essuyant ses larmes._

_« Merci » murmura-t-elle._

_._

oOo

.

L'esprit de Severus lui sembla vaciller une fois qu'il eut entendu l'histoire contée par Lucius. Il avait examiné la fille après que Lucius ait quitté la pièce. Ses hanches portaient des bleus à la forme et la taille des grandes mains de Lucius, et du sang coulait entre ses cuisses. Mais il n'était pas surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune autre blessure. Il connaissait Lucius depuis sa première année à Poudlard et savait qu'il n'avait aucun plaisir à faire souffrir les femmes pendant le sexe. Les mains de Severus tremblaient alors qu'il les tendait vers le comptoir pour se verser un généreux verre de Whiskey Pur Feu.

« Tu comprends, Severus ? Comment pourrais-je épouser cette fille ? »

Snape déglutit son whiskey en une gorgée.

« Comment pourrais-tu ne pas l'épouser, Lucius ? » demanda-t-il, fixant son ami.

« N'as-tu pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Je l'ai forcée à me sucer. Je l'ai violée.

-Ce que je t'ai entendu dire, Lucius » commença Snape en s'éclaircissant la gorge, « C'est que tu l'as sauvée d'une terrible mort et que tu as tenté de lui donner autant de plaisir que tu l'as pu dans une situation désespérée. Et j'ai également entendu » poursuivit-il, avant d'être interrompu par Lucius, qui tentait de parler. « Je t'ai également entendu dire que vous vous êtes tous deux donné du réconfort pendant une période d'atrocités. Ecris-lui, Lucius. Fixe une date pour votre mariage. »

Lucius fixa longuement son ami. Soupirant, il s'avança vers le buffet et se servi à son tour un verre. Rejoignant son bureau, il sortit un parchemin et une plume avant de commencer à écrire.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Wouah ! J'ai la chance d'avoir le prochain chapitre sous la main, alors je vais me jeter dessus ! (Bon, pas comme Lucius se jette sur Luna, mais presque ^^)

J'adore quand Lucius a quelques remords, ça ajoute à son charme :p

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Bon, c'est bien ce que je pensais... En fait (c'est mon avis, hein, ne me mangez pas la moitié du cerveau...) Lucius n'a pas grand chose à se reprocher. Comme le dit si bien Severus il a fait au mieux dans une situation très délicate. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi gentleman ^^

C'était un très joli chapitre et même s'il y a un warning, je trouve que tout y est détaillé de façon très 'douce' et pas du tout vulgaire... comme toujours, c'est du très bon boulot ^^

.

Ae : ben je suis d'accord mais comme il y avait le warning en VO je l'ai laissé ^^ ET puis certaine demoiselles BIEN TROP JEUNES POUR ME LIRE (je vise personne *gros mensonge*) en auront ptet besoin…

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

_« Habituellement, je suis parfaitement rasé.__ (Oui, et habituellement il n'est pas aussi galant avec ses victimes…)_

.

Les mains de Severus tremblaient alors qu'il les tendait vers le comptoir pour se verser un généreux verre de Whiskey Pur Feu._ (Il a bien besoin de ça pour se remettre ^^)_

.

« Comment pourrais-tu ne pas l'épouser, Lucius ? » demanda-t-il, fixant son ami._ (Oui moi aussi, c'est plus cette question que je me pose ^^)_


	7. Chapter 7

'Tap, tap, tap.'

Luna et Hermione se tournèrent pour observer la fenêtre.

« Tu crois que… ? » expira Luna.

« Peut-être ? » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. « Ouvre la fenêtre. »

Luna sauta sur ses pieds et courut à la fenêtre. Elle observa, abasourdie, l'élégant hibou gris entrer à tire d'ailes et atterrir sur sa petite table. Il leva sa patte et Hermione en ôta soigneusement l'enveloppe. Le parchemin était lourd et visiblement très coûteux. Tournant l'enveloppe pour la montrer à Luna, elle sourit.

« C'est écrit 'du bureau de Lucius Malfoy, Manoir Malfoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre.

-Que crois-tu qu'i l'intérieur ? » murmura Luna. Elle se rassit à la table et câlina gentiment la tête de l'oiseau gris.

« Eh bien, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir » répondit Hermione, tendant l'enveloppe à Luna. « Ouvre, et lis.

-Ok. » La main de Luna tremblait légèrement alors qu'elle saisissait l'enveloppe et brisait le sceau. « Peux-tu donner de quoi faire au hibou de ma part ? »

Luna sortit le parchemin et le déplia doucement. Deux autres objets en tombèrent, rebondissant sur la table. Elle se sourit timidement à elle-même tout en lisant.

Hermione nourrit le hibou et le porta ensuite à la fenêtre.

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione, quand elle revint à la table. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Luna passa le parchemin à Hermione.

.

'Ma très chère Luna,

J'espère que cette lettre vous découvrira en bonne santé. Je vous offre mes plus sincères excuses pour ce délai avant de vous avoir contactée. Si cela vous est agréable, je voudrais que notre mariage tienne place au Manoir Malfoy, samedi de la semaine prochaine, à seize heures. Merci de me répondre par retour de hibou si cela vous convient. Je voudrais également connaître le nom de vos demoiselles d'honneur et le nombre d'invités que vous souhaitez convier.

J'ai inclus une autorisation de paiement utilisable dans tout magasin sorcier ainsi que mon American Express si vous préférez faire vos achats dans des boutiques moldues.Soyez libre d'acquérir tout objet qui vous semblera nécessaire au mariage, y compris les robes pour vos demoiselles d'honneur.

Je voudrais également vous inviter, vous-même et vos demoiselles d'honneur, à venir au Manoir Malfoy dès le vendredi soir précédant les noces. Une suite à plusieurs chambres vous sera allouée.

Je m'impatiente d'avoir de vos nouvelles ainsi que de nos noces à venir.

Sincèrement vôtre,

Lucius Malfoy

P.S. : J'aurais également besoin de votre taille de bague.

.

Luna fixa Hermione, les yeux écarquillés et semblant un peu effrayée.

« Je vais me marier » murmura-t-elle.

« Eh bien, oui » rit Hermione. « Et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Demain, c'est samedi, on n'a qu'à passer le week-end à faire des achats pour se tenir prêtes. Commence à faire une liste de qui tu veux inviter et je vais passer un coup de cheminette à Ginny.

-Tu ne dois pas parler avec Severus ?

-Pourquoi ? » rit Hermione. « Maintenant, il est avec Lucius. Il sait que je vais t'aider. Je vais juste lui parler ce soir quand je rentrerais à Poudlard. Maintenant, au boulot. Commence donc cette liste. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ca c'est ce qu'on appelle une lettre ! Pourquoi moi je ne peux pas me trouver un Mangemort repenti avec les bourses pleines (heuuu de pleine de gallions les bourses hein ! Je vous connais bande de perverses ^^) et aussi sexy que Severus ou Lucius ? Pourquoiiii ?

J'ai hâte qu'on passe au mariage, et surtout à la nuit de noces ^^

.

Ae : Doucement, Socks, ça ne fait que commencer ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Ahaaaa ! Comme quoi tout s'arrange... enfin j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas quelque imprévu de dernière minute.

J'y crois pas... il lui confie sa carte de crédit *soupir* c'est le REVE ! Trop gentil ce Lulu ^^

Maintenant, y a plus qu'à attendre ce fameux mariage ^^

Bon, ben, je me répète, mais c'est du bon boulot ^^

.

Ae : merci ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« C'est écrit 'du bureau de Lucius Malfoy, Manoir Malfoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre.** (Mon sixième sens ultra-développé me dit que ça vient de Lulu XD)**

.

J'ai inclus une autorisation de paiement utilisable dans tout magasin sorcier ainsi que mon American Express si vous préférez faire vos achats dans des boutiques moldues._ (Lucius qui a une American Express ? Mais je rêve *_* Si elle ne la veut pas, moi j'en aurai l'utilité :D)_


	8. Chapter 8

Note d'Aësälys : (Oui, ma touche ¨ refonctionne donc j'en profite) ce chapitre contient un gros sous-entendu. Je l'adore XD

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Je n'en reviens pas que Lucius Malfoy ait une American Express » lança Ginny, caressant la carte de plastique d'un doigt révérant. « Je n'en reviens pas que Lucius Malfoy t'ait donné son American Express. » Elle releva les yeux sur Luna, abasourdie.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un veut du thé ou du café ? » demanda Luna de sa place à l'évier de sa minuscule kitchenette.

Hermione refusa d'un signe de tête distrait et ramena les morceaux de parchemins éparpillés devant elle. « Je vais bien. Et merci pour le petit-déjeuner, Luna.

-Pas de souci » dit Luna, agitant sa baguette sur la vaisselle contenue dans l'évier, l'observant de près alors qu'elle commençait à se laver d'elle-même. « Merci de venir m'aider toutes les deux. Je n'aurais même pas su où commencer. » Elle rejoignit ses deux amies à la table de la cuisine.

Les trois filles avaient travaillé tard dans la nuit à préparer des listes et prendre des notes. Elles avaient prévu de se réunir le lendemain matin et se préparaient à partir pour une longue journée de shopping.

Luna s'était décidée pour un petit mariage, n'invitant que des amis proches et quelques membres de sa famille. La liste avait été soigneusement écrite, accompagnant sa réponse à Lucius.

« Ok » soupira Hermione, vérifiant la liste. « Tout d'abord nous transplanons au Chemin de Traverse. Nous devons déposer une copie des invités chez Scribbulus. Ils doivent se mettre au travail pour imprimer et envoyer les invitations par hibou. Puis nous pourrons faire un court arrêt au Hiboux Postaux et envoyer ta lettre et la liste des invités au Manoir Malfoy. Puis…

-Il faut que je passe vite fait par Gringott's » l'interrompit rapidement Luna.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ginny en fronçant le nez. « Nous avons la banque Malfoy. » Elle prit la carte de plastique et l'agita entre ses doigts.

« Je voudrais acheter une alliance et je veux utiliser mon propre argent » répondit timidement Luna. « Il ne devrait pas payer pour sa propre alliance. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil au visage de ses deux amies.

« Arrêt à Gringott's » ajouta rapidement Hermione à la liste. « Très bien, donc nous pouvons ensuite acheter nos robes. Veux-tu aller voir au Chemin de Traverse ou veux-tu passer du côté moldu ?

-Je n'ai encore jamais été dans un magasin moldu » dit rêveusement Luna.

« Et moi, qu'une ou deux fois » ajouta Ginny.

« Eh bien » reprit Hermione, pliant et rangeant soigneusement la liste dans son sac. « Du coup, est-ce que ça vous dirait d'aller à Paris ?

-Paris ? » s'exclama Ginny.

« Severus m'a donné l'adresse d'un point de transplanage au cas où nous voudrions y aller.

-Paris » acquiesça Luna.

« Sans aucun doute » acquiesça Ginny. « Allons-y. Je suis impatiente » dit-elle en se levant et attrapant son sac.

« Hey » dit Luna en attrapant et tirant les bras des deux autres. « Merci beaucoup de faire ça pour moi. Je sais que vous êtes toutes les deux de jeunes mariées et je me sens assez mal de vous tenir loin de vos maris.

-Eh. » Ginny haussa les épaules. « Harry peut se passer de moi un week-end. De toute façon, il en profite pour traîner avec Ron.

-Et Severus passe la journée avec Lucius » rit Hermione. « Donc tu nous donne vraiment quelque chose à faire. Vous êtes prêtes ?

-Prête. »

.

oOo

.

Ginny et Hermione étaient assises sur les marches de Gringott's lorsque Luna en émergea, un gros sac de gallions à la main.

« Ok. Je suis prête » sourit-elle joyeusement.

« Est-ce que tu connais sa taille de bague, Luna ? » demanda Ginny alors qu'elles commençaient à cheminer.

Luna s'arrêta, et son visage s'assombrit.

« Non. Grand ?

-'Grand' n'est pas exactement une taille » gloussa Ginny.

« C'est bon » reprit Hermione. « J'ai une idée.

-Quoi ? » demanda Ginny.

« Là » désigna-t-elle.

Les trois jeunes femmes se tournèrent pour regarder la boutique qu'elle désignait, 'les Bijoux de Famille'.

« Peut-être qu'ils connaissent sa taille. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Bon, bon... tout à l'air de bien se passer. Les préparatifs du mariage avancent et Luna a l'air d'être enchantée (en même temps, qui ne le serait pas, hein ? ^^). C'est pas tout ça, mais, mon petit Sev me manque un peu … ^^

Je trouve cette fic toujours aussi réussie et j'aime toujours autant la lire. Y a pas à dire Bari est vraiment un super auteur... et notre petite Aë une super traductrice ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Oooh j'aime bien tous ces petits préparatifs de mariage, c'est trop choupi !

Bon encore une fois je vais être originale et dire que j'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Je n'en reviens pas que Lucius Malfoy ait une American Express » lança Ginny, _(J'avoue que moi non plus ^^)_ Aë : Boarf, il est riche, ça me choque pas XD

.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au visage de ses deux amies. **(Mais qu'elle est mimi la tite Luna ^^) **_(Et en plus elle est romantique. C'est mignon !)_

.

« Eh bien » reprit Hermione, pliant et rangeant soigneusement la liste dans son sac. « Du coup, est-ce que ça vous dirait d'aller à Paris ?_ (Carrément ?! J'peux v'nir avec ? ^^)_

.

-Paris » acquiesça Luna. **(Tu m'étonnes, tiens ^^)**

.

Les trois jeunes femmes se tournèrent pour regarder la boutique qu'elle désignait, 'les Bijoux de Famille'. **(Ah oui.. effectivement... vive le double sens XD)**

« Peut-être qu'ils connaissent sa taille. » **(Et ça continue ^^)**_(Oui, mais la taille de quoi ? ^^) _Aë : Ben c'est toute la question ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Aësälys : Bon. Ce chapitre est un excellent exemple de commerce et d'esprit commercial ^^

Et Lulu a la même alliance que moi hihi ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Hermione poussa la porte de la boutique. Elle pouvait entendre le faux tintement de cloche annonçant sa présence.

« C'est une bijouterie ? » expira Luna, entrant derrière elle. « Où sont tous les bijoux ?

-Je ne sais pas » dit Hermione, regardant autour d'elle. La pièce était petite, mais décorée avec coût. Leurs pieds semblaient couler dans la très épaisse moquette pelucheuse. Le seul meuble de la pièce était une table d'acajou avec sièges assortis. Un lot de lourds rideaux rouges étaient suspendus tout autour de la boutique.

« Bienvenue aux Bijoux de Famille. »

Les filles sursautèrent de surprise alors qu'un petit sorcier entrait dans la pièce, contournant les tentures. « Je suis Amado Alistair, le propriétaire. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

-Oh » dit Hermione, haussant les épaules pour récupérer ses esprits. « Mes amies et moi nous demandions si vous aviez déjà vendu de la joaillerie, en particulier des bagues, à M. Lucius Malfoy.

-Et qui fait cette demande ? » La suspicion déforma ses traits élégants.

« Je suis Mme Hermione Snape, voici Mme Ginny Potter, et ici » elle poussa doucement Luna en avant, « C'est Miss Luna Lovegood. La fiancée de M. Malfoy.

-Oh. Magnifique, magnifique » s'exclama le sorcier avec joie. Sortant sa baguette**, **il l'agita doucement, trois chaises assorties apparaissant à la table. « Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous. Puis-je vous offrir du thé ?

-Non, merci » répondit Hermione, prenant un siège. Luna et Ginny suivirent son exemple.

« Serait-il exact de supposer qu'il s'agit d'un mariage arrangé par le Ministère ? » demanda M. Alistair en s'asseyant devant elle.

« Oui » répondit Luna en acquiescent d'un signe de tête.

« Oh, c'est adorable. Je me demandais si Malfoy senior serait assorti avec quelqu'un. Cela a été une telle honte lorsque son épouse a filé avec ce sorcier américain. Terrible scandale. Et vous, Mme Snape ? » reprit-il, tournant son attention sur Hermione. « Vous êtes l'adorable épouse de Severus Snape, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard ?

-En effet » répondit-elle, accordant un large sourire au petit sorcier, dont la joie et l'expressivité étaient contagieuses. « J'enseigne également à Poudlard, la Métamorphose.

-Ho, eh bien ! » sourit-il joyeusement. « Et… ? » Il se tourna vers Ginny pour l'observer.

« Je suis mariée à Harry Potter » expliqua-t-elle. « Nous étions déjà ensemble quand la loi est passée et puisque notre association respectait les demandes du Ministère nous sommes restés ensemble. Nous devions juste nous marier un peu plus tôt que ce que nous aurions probablement fait.

-Oh, c'est adorable.J'ai été ravi de lire que notre Ministère prenait en considération les couples pré-existants. Draco Malfoy et sa femme, Pansy, ont pris leurs propres alliances l'année dernière tout juste. »

Il observa longuement Ginny. « Votre nom de jeune fille est-il Weasley ?

-Oui » rit-elle, rabattant ses cheveux roux par-dessus son épaule. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Votre frère Ron et sa fiancée sont passés la semaine dernière.

-Moui, lui et Lavande vont se marier dans trois semaines.

-Et vous êtes Miss Lovegood. » Il fixa son attention sur Luna. « La très bientôt nouvelle Maîtresse du Manoir Malfoy. Vous souciez-vous de la différence d'âge ?

-Ce n'est qu'un nombre » dit-elle hautainement. « Je suis impatiente d'apprendre à le connaître.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison. Ce n'est qu'un nombre, et il est très bel homme » approuva-t-il.

Luna rougit furieusement. « Oui. Il l'est » acquiesça-t-elle. « J'aimerai lui acheter une alliance, mais je ne connais pas sa taille.

-Eh bien vous avez de la chance, Miss Lovegood » dit M. Alistair en joignant ses mains. « Il semblerait que je sache que M. Malfoy porte du N à l'annulaire de sa main gauche » annonça-t-il en se levant. « J'ai quelques anneaux en cette taille qu'il pourrait apprécier. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant. Mesdames. » Il les salua d'un signe de tête avant de se ruer derrière le rideau.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec trois écrins à bagues serrés dans la main, agitant à nouveau sa baguette pour qu'un velours noir vienne couvrir la table. Ouvrant les boîtes, il disposa soigneusement les anneaux sur la table. « Tout d'abord, celui-ci » annonça-t-il en saisissant un anneau d'or serti de joyaux « est fabriqué à la moldue, or 14 carats, diamants et émeraudes. »

Luna plissa le nez.

« Je présume que c'est un 'non' » rit le sorcier. « Et celui-ci » proposa-t-il en prenant le second « est à la sorcière, avec sa fine veine de jade parcourant le milieu.

-J'aime bien celui-là » répondit Luna, désignant un anneau d'argent ordinaire.

« Ahhhhhh » reprit M. Alistair prenant l'alliance pour la tendre à Luna. « Excellent choix. Argent fondu par les gobelins, protégé des torsions, rayures et chocs. Et » il se pencha sur Luna pour lui murmurer, conspirateur « J'ose dire que vous avez un instinct excellent. A mon avis, c'est exactement le type d'alliance que M. Malfoy choisirait pour lui-même.

-Vraiment ? » reprit Ginny, se penchant pour regarder à son tour. « Il me semble un peu ordinaire pour lui.

M. Alistair rit à pleine gorge. « Eh bien, même s'il est vrai que M. Malfoy a des tendances extravagantes et flamboyantes lorsqu'il est question de ses robes, il préfère les bijoux sous-estimés. La simple élégance. » Il énonça soigneusement les deux derniers mots.

« J'adore » conclut Luna, fixant pensivement l'alliance dans sa main. « Combien ? » sa vois semblait inquiète.

« Pour celle-ci, nous demandons quatre cent gallions.

-Oh. » Le visage de Luna se figea, et elle replaça précautionneusement le bijou sur le velours noir. « Je n'ai que trois cent cinquante gallions. »

M. Alistair se recala au fond de son fauteuil et examina soigneusement Luna. Après un instant, un large sourire éclaira son visage. « Je reste persuadé que vous venez de vous dégoter la parfaite alliance, Miss Lovegood. Dois-je vous l'envelopper ?

-Oh, non, M. Alistair répondit Luna, se ruant de l'autre côté de la table pour le câliner. « Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il soit en paquet. Voilà mes gallions. Voulez-vous les comptez? »

Il lui fit signe de s'éloigner et il replaça la bague dans son écrin. « Voilà pour vous, et félicitations pour vos noces à venir. A présent, qu'avez-vous donc prévu d'autre pour cette glorieuse journée ?

-Nous partons pour Paris acheter des robes » déclara Luna, alors qu'elle sautillait en direction de la porte.

« Eh bien, bonne chance, profitez bien de votre lèche-vitrine » lança-t-il dans leur dos alors qu'elles quittaient l'échoppe. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note d'Aë : 2900 euros avant réduction, 2530 après ^^ Une petite réduc en espérant récupérer une nouvelle cliente richissime ? C'est c'que je crois.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. A mon avis il a flairé le bon coup, en se disant que Lucius viendrait probablement acheter des bijoux à Luna dans cette boutique au cours de leur mariage ^^

Mais à part cet aspect commercial, je l'aime bien moi cet Alistair. Il m'a quand même l'air bien gentil. Et personnellement, j'aurai choisi cette bague-là aussi :-) Même si celle avec la veine de jade avait l'air sympa ^^

Ooooh Paris, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elles vont y trouver.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Ouais ben, il se fait des coui**es en or le brave commerçant... ça fait cher le petit bout de métal, hein Mais bon, en fin de compte c'était pour la bonne cause, non ?

C'est encore un chouette chapitre et cette fic me plaît toujours autant ainsi que sa traduction ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Un lot de lourds rideaux rouges étaient suspendus tout autour de la boutique.

« Bienvenue aux Bijoux de Famille. »** (Bon, c'est puéril, mais malgré tout, le nom de la boutique m'éclate XD) **Aë : Moi aussi XD

.

-Oh. Magnifique, magnifique » s'exclama le sorcier avec joie. Sortant sa baguette**(Heu... sortir sa baguette dans un magasin nommé 'les bijoux de famille', c'est pas un peu louche ? XD *oh, putain, j'ai honte*)****, **Aë : Faut pas XD,

.

-Oh, c'est adorable._ (Il n'a que ce mot-là à la bouche ou quoi ? ^^)_ Aë : Oui effectivement ^^

.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison. Ce n'est qu'un nombre, et il est très bel homme » approuva-t-il._ (Ca tu l'as dit !)_

.

« Pour celle-ci, nous demandons quatre cent gallions._ (Ah ouais quand même…)_


	10. Chapter 10

Note de Bari Sax Player : Les quelques prochains chapitre vont contenir des interactions Severus/Hermione avec un peu de sauce citron pour le fun. J'espère que vous apprécierez. N'oubliez pas les reviews.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Severus était allongé au lit, le dos calé contre la tête du lit, les draps remonté jusqu'à sa taille. Il releva le regard de l'exemplaire de Potions Magazine qu'il lisait, écoutant soigneusement les bruits s'échappant du salon. Le son d'une chute fut suivi d'un « Merde » retentissant lui indiqua que sa femme était de retour de son excursion de fièvre acheteuse. Il reposa le magazine de côté et croisa les bras sur son torse nu, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la chambre. Il étouffa son rire alors qu'Hermione trébuchait vers l'intérieur de la chambre, les cheveux en pétard et les bras chargés de sacs.

« Putain, qui a eu la brillante idée de traîner ces deux lunatiques faire du shopping dans le Paris moldu ? »demanda-t-elle, laissant s'effondrer ses sacs à terre alors qu'elle titubait vers le lit. Severus pouvait sentir un léger 'dénigrement' dans ses mots.

« Si je m'en souviens bien, c'était ton idée.

-Eh bien tu aurais dû me prévenir » lâcha Hermione, grimpant sur le lit et déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu es nu, là-dessous ? » demanda-t-elle, taquine, en tirant sur les draps.

« Oui » répondit-il, repoussant sa main. « Es-tu saoule ?

-Peut-être bien un peu. » Elle maintint son pouce et son index à une courte distance l'un de l'autre. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » Elle roula hors du lit et commença à retirer sa chemise, ses doigts agrippant les boutons avec difficulté. « Tu serais saoul, toi aussi, si tu avais dû traverser ce que j'ai traversé.

-Donc, la sortie n'a pas été couronnée de succès ? » Ses yeux absorbèrent la vue de sa magnifique jeune épouse se déshabillant naturellement devant lui. Il était toujours abasourdi par le fait qu'elle lui appartienne. Son corps nu, là, sous ses yeux, qu'il pouvait toucher dès qu'il le souhaitait.

« Oh. Nous avons trouvé tout ce que nous cherchions » lâcha-t-elle en jetant sa chemise à travers la pièce avant de tendre ses bras dans son dos pour défaire son soutien-gorge. « Si tu voyais la robe de Luna. Elle est incroyable, absolument parfaite. » Elle retira son soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber par terre.

« Alors, où est le problème ?

-Il faut que j'utilise les toilettes » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. « Donne-moi une seconde. »

Severus se rallongea dans le lit et écouta les bruits s'échappant de la salle de bain. Il pouvait l'entendre laver son visage et brosser ses dents. Il se sourit alors qu'elle revint, titubante et nue, de sa toilette, pour ramper sur le lit. Faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle l'embrassa passionnément.

« Bonjour, Mari. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, épouse. Maintenant, parle-moi de la robe de Luna. A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire ça! » Elle s'écarta de lui, choquée. « Ca porte malheur.

-Hermione » commença-t-il lentement, un léger sourire se traçant sur ses lèvres. Tendant la main, il fit courir le côté de son index au bas de son sein, s'interrompant pour aller caresser son téton. « Je ne suis pas le fiancé. Cela ne porte malheur que si le fiancé sait ce à quoi ressemble la robe de la mariée. »

Hermione plissa des yeux, suspicieuse. « Tu es sûr ?

-Presque tout à fait » gloussa-t-il, faisant rouler son téton entre son pouce et son index.

« Bon, ok » dit-elle, faisant glisser son doigt sur son torse nu. « Si tu es sûr. Nous avons trouvé la plus adorable boutique qui soit dans le quartier des tailleurs. Et elle est parfaite. Elle a été dessinée par Cymbeline. Elle n'a pas de bretelles, est en soie blanche, avec des ondulations asymétriques qui la parcourent jusqu'en bas. C'est tellement Luna.

-Cela semble être Luna. Et les robes des demoiselles d'honneur?

-Pas de bretelles non plus. Vert émeraude, très simples et élégantes avec un petit froncement de tissu au cœur. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit timidement alors qu'il enveloppait son sein de sa grande main. « Juste entre les seins.

-Elles m'ont l'air adorable. Je suis sûr que Lucius a dû en cracher un joli magot. Et donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est mal passé ?

-Eh bien » souffla Hermione. « Je vais te raconter. »

**.**

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Bon, pour le côté citronné, c'est vraiment de l'ultra ultra light, hein ^^ Mais , c'était quand même sympa et ça nous permet de voir que leur 'mariage arrangé' fonctionne du tonnerre ^^

J'ai hâte de voir ce qui a tourné en cacahuète pendant leur journée shopping...

Bon, c'est comme tu nous en as donné l'habitude, agréable à lire et bien traduit ^^

.

Aë : Ca s'était pas du citronné c'était une vague séance de tripotage. Si je parle de 'lemon' ça veut dire 'lemon' ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Baris Sax et ses cliff… C'est de plus en plus frustrant :p

Et sa note de début de chapitre me donne encore plus envie de découvrir les autres chapitres :D Ca risque d'être succulent !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Tu es nu, là-dessous ? » demanda-t-elle, taquine, en tirant sur les draps.** (J'espère bien oui *bave*) **Aë : t'inquiète donc pas ^^

« Oui » répondit-il, repoussant sa main. « Es-tu saoule ?_ (Sûrement ^^)_

.

« Tu serais saoul, toi aussi, si tu avais dû traverser ce que j'ai traversé._ (Je pense bien ^^)_

.

Maintenant, parle-moi de la robe de Luna. A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?** (Mais on s'en fout de la robe... on veut notre lemon Severus/Hermione, na ! XD)**_ (Severus qui parle de fringues ? Pincez-moi !) _Aë :Il montre de l'intérêt à la journée de sa femme. Hum. On veut déjà le même à la maison XD

.

Hermione plissa des yeux, suspicieuse. « Tu es sûr ?_ (Absolument ^^)_

.

-Pas de bretelles non plus. _(Voilà qui va en ravir plus d'un ^^)_

.

-Eh bien » souffla Hermione. « Je vais te raconter. »** (Eh ! Mais c'est quoi c't'arnaque... ) **Aë : Désolée XD T'inquiète pas ça va venir ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Note de Bari Sax Player: La pauvre Hermione est au bord de la crise de nerf avec ces deux sorcières Sang Pur qui ne veulent qu'explorer le monde fascinant des moldus. Peut-être que Severus va pouvoir la réconforter. S'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'adore toujours autant avoir de vos nouvelles.

.

Note d'Aë : La vendeuse a un gros accent français, en vo. Bon, je vous le dis, mais il est passé à la trappe. Après, elle fait des erreurs bizarres ^^ Les choses soulignées sont en français dans le texte ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

_« C'est une très jolie robe. Vous ferez une magnifique mariée. » La vendeuse souriait gentiment tout en enveloppant soigneusement la robe de soie dans du papier, avant de la placer dans une boîte. « Et comment paierez-vous ? »_

_Luna sourit dans le vide alors que la vendeuse la fixait, dans l'attente._

_« La carte, Luna » siffla Hermione en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. « Donne-lui la carte._

_-Oh! » Les yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle plongeait la main dans sa poche pour tendre la carte de crédit en plastique. La jeune femme tourna la carte et la passa dans le lecteur. Les yeux de Luna se plissèrent de confusion quand la jeune femme la lui rendit avec un morceau de papier et un stylo._

_« Je fais quoi maintenant ? » murmura-t-elle trop fort à Hermione._

_« Signe ici » indiqua Hermione en pointant une ligne au bas de la note._

_« Quel nom je dois mettre ?_

_-Je ne sais pas » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules._

_« Signe 'Mme Lucius Malfoy' » suggéra Ginny dressée sur la pointe de ses pieds, tentant de voir le papier._

_« Vraiment ? » Les joues de Luna rougissaient._

_« Pourquoi pas ? » Ginny haussa les épaules. « Tu le seras très bientôt. »_

_Luna sourit et mit son nom suivi d'un gribouillis._

_« __Merci beaucoup__ » reprit las vendeuse en reprenant la note et en leur tendant trois grands sacs contenant les robes de la mariée et des demoiselles d'honneur. « J'espère que vous ferez un beau mariage._

_-Sans aucun doute. » Luna lui sourit et se retourna pour rejoindre la porte._

_« Attends Luna » la rappela Hermione en se penchant pour rassembler leur sacs et paquets. « Où est Ginny ? » demanda-t-elle, passant rapidement en revue l'intérieur de la boutique pour trouver la rouquine._

_« Elle est sortie » répondit Luna. « Je vais la chercher._

_-Attends, Luna ! » cria Hermione, se redressant, les bras chargés de sacs. « Attends-moi » répéta-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle. « Oh Merlin » marmonna-t-elle tout bas en passant en revue les portes des boutiques. Vérifiant à gauche et à droite, elle tenta de retrouver les deux sorcières. Une voix criant tout haut la fit tourner la tête._

_« Viens ici, Luna » criait Ginny, plus bas dans la rue. « Il faut que tu voies ça. » Hermione tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Luna surgir d'un recoin._

_Tenant fermement les paquets, Hermione se rua au bas de la rue. Alors qu'elle arrivait au coin, elle vit Ginny et Luna se tenir devant des portes automatiques menant à un petit magasin. Une file d'acheteurs agacés étaient amassés derrière elles. Ginny s'avançait et se reculait, faisant s'ouvrir et se fermer les portes, ses actions empêchant les autres clients d'entrer. _

_« On dirait de la magie, Luna » cria Ginny, alors que la porte se fermait à nouveau. « Mais c'en est pas. Hermione? cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule alors que sa tête ébouriffée apparaissait dans son champ de vision. « T'as vu ça ?_

_-Oui. J'ai vu » répondit-elle, la voix tendue. « Maintenant, pourrais-tu t'éloigner de cette porte ? Tu bloques le passage._

_-Je suis désolée » marmonna-t-elle aux clients ronchonnant. « Elles arrivent d'une toute petite ville. »_

_« Tu ne peux pas faire ça » siffla-t-elle à la rouquine qui s'éloignait des portes et revenait sur la rue._

_« Mais comment ça marche ? » demanda Ginny en fixant la porte._

_« Il y a un capteur au-dessus de la porte qui détecte les mouvements » soupira Hermione. « Venez. On entre. Ils affichent une boutique de lingerie et un chausseur à l'intérieur. Quand nous aurons fini ici, nous pourrons chercher un endroit où manger. »_

_Quand elles sortirent plusieurs heures plus tard, les trois femmes étaient surchargées de sacs et paquets. Elles avaient toutes acheté de nouveaux soutiens-gorges, culottes et autres sous-vêtements. Elles avaient également acheté des ballerines assorties à leurs robes._

_« Venez » lança Hermione. « Je meurs de faim. »_

_Après avoir parcouru quelques rues, elles avaient finalement repéré un petit café tranquille qui était proche du lieu de transplanage. Hermione s'écroula avec bonheur sur son fauteuil rembourré avant de commander une bouteille de vin._

_« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes » dit Luna en se redressant sur sa place avant de regarder autour d'elle._

_Hermione jeta un coup d'œil et pointa le fond de la boutique. « C'est juste là, au fond. »_

_Alors que Luna se dirigeait au fond du restaurant, la serveuse arriva avec leur bouteille de vin. « Oh, merci » soupira Hermione, se versant un grand verre. « Il nous faudrait quelques minutes de plus pour pouvoir commander » précisa-t-elle en attrapant le menu._

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a choisi du vert émeraude pour nos robes. C'est tellement… Serpentard » lança Ginny en sirotant son vin._

_« Je sais soupira Hermione. Mais tu dois admettre que la couleur va parfaitement avec ta couleur de cheveux._

_-C'est vrai » acquiesça Ginny. « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ?_

_-Je pensais à la __roulade de poulet__ » répondit Hermione en prenant une autre gorgée de son vin. Elle saisit la bouteille et se versa un second verre. « Et toi ?_

_-Je pensais au __filet de bœuf poêlé__._

_-Ca n'a pas l'air mal non plus » reprit Hermione en continuant à boire._

_« Où est Luna ? » demanda Ginny, se tournant sur son fauteuil pour jeter un coup d'œil vers les sanitaires. « Je meurs de faim. Il faut qu'elle se dépêche._

_-Oh, bon sang. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » marmonna Hermione en voyant leur serveuse quitter les toilettes pour se précipiter vers leur table._

_« __Excusez-moi ?__ Votre amie. La fille blonde. Est-ce qu'elle va bien? » demanda la serveuse d'une voix inquiète._

_« Oui » répondit lentement Hermione. « Pourquoi demandez-vous cela?_

_-Elle reste plantée devant le lavabo. Elle ouvre et ferme le robinet._

_-Je vais me charger d'elle » répondit Hermione en se levant pour rejoindre rapidement le fond du café._

_« Attends, Hermione » siffla Ginny. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, et sortit sa baguette pour murmurer vite fait 'Protego Totalum'._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » la gronda Hermione alors que Ginny renfonçait vite fait sa baguette dans son sac. « Tu n'es pas censée utiliser la magie._

_-Tu veux que quelqu'un nous chourre ce qu'il nous a fallu la journée à acheter ? » demanda Ginny en roulant des yeux._

_« Oh Merlin. Contente-toi de venir » ronchonna Hermione en emmenant Ginny vers les lavabos. Entrant dans les toilettes, Hermione vit Luna avancer sa main sous le robinet, affichant un large sourire alors que l'eau commençait à couler. Elle recula sa main et attendit que l'eau cesse de couler avant de recommencer son manège._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Luna ? » souffla Hermione, fermant la porte derrière elle._

_« Cet endroit est incroyable » murmura Luna tout bas. « Tout marche comme par magie. Les toilettes se nettoient toute seule. Et regarde ça. » Elle rejoignit le distributeur automatique de serviettes et passa la main devant. Elle sourit plus largement encore alors qu'une serviette apparaissait d'elle-même._

_« Oh, wow ! » s'exclama Ginny. « Laisse-moi essayer. » Elle se plaça à côté de Luna et agita la main vers le distributeur, explosant de rire lorsqu'une autre serviette apparut._

_« La vache, vous vous comportez comme des monstres » les gronda une Hermione en colère. « Maintenant, arrêtez de faire les idiotes avec tout ça et revenez à table. J'ai faim. » Elle se détourna et repoussa la porte pour revenir rapidement à leur table._

_« Pas besoin d'être si sarcastique » lâcha Ginny alors qu'elle et Luna reprenaient place à table._

_« Je suis désolée » soupira Hermione. « C'est juste que vous attirez l'attention sur vous, et que j'ai la dalle. Bon, maintenant, on prend toutes un verre de vin et un bon dîner. A Luna et à son mariage » dit-elle, levant son verre de vin._

.

oOo

.

Severus gloussa doucement. Se penchant, il amena son téton à sa bouche, le léchant doucement.

« Combien de bouteilles de vin ont accompagné ce dîner ?

-Quatre. Je crois » répondit Hermione, caressant son érection de sa main. « C'était vraiment une expérience horrible » bouda-t-elle. « Et tu t'en amuses.

-Je suis désolé, Femme » murmura-t-il, glissant sa main entre ses cuisses, un long doigt plongeant entre ses plis pour frotter délicatement son clitoris. « Je ne voulais pas me moquer. Peut-être que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.

-Peut-être.

-Quelque chose comme ça ? » Il pressa lentement son doigt en elle.

« Peut-être » soupira-t-elle, son souffle semblant plutôt court.

« Ou ça. » Il fit lentement aller et venir son doigt en elle, alors que son pouce traçait des cercles autour de son clitoris.

« Tu t'en rapproches » haleta-t-elle, se redressant pour l'embrasser délicatement.

« Mmmmmm » gémit-il, se redressant à son tour pour se positionner sur elle. « Je pense savoir ce qui te rendra heureuse.

-Quoi donc ? » gémit-elle alors que le sommet de son érection se pressait de manière tentatrice contre son sexe.

« Ca » gronda-t-il, se pressant dans sa chaleur.

« Oh ouiiiii, Severus » cria-t-elle alors que ses mains allaient attraper ses fesses.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Waaaww... quel journée shopping, c'était de la folie pour la pauve Hermione... mais compensée par un retour aux cachots des plus délicieux, mmmmh^^

J'imagine très bien Luna restée bouche bée devant une porte automatique ^^

Ce chapitre était très drôle, j'avoue qu'il m'a fait rire du début à la fin. C'est toujours une traduction remarquable et j'ai hâte d'assister au mariage tant attendu...

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Moi aussi je veux bien avoir des journées pourries, si c'est pour être consolée comme cela quand je rentre à la maison… Ca donnerait presque envie de passer une mauvaise journée ^^

J'ai bien envie de savoir ce qu'il va se passer après dans leurs préparatifs, puis au mariage :-) Ca va devenir intéressant ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

_Une file d'acheteurs agacés étaient amassés derrière elles. Ginny s'avançait et se reculait, faisant s'ouvrir et se fermer les portes, ses actions empêchant les autres clients d'entrer. _**(Vive la discrétion XD)**

_._

_« Tu ne peux pas faire ça » siffla-t-elle à la rouquine qui s'éloignait des portes et revenait sur la rue.__ (Aaaah les sorcières et les inventions moldues… C'est poétique je trouve ^^)_

_._

_Elles avaient toutes acheté de nouveaux soutiens-gorges, culottes et autres sous-vêtements. _**(Je connais des sorciers à qui ça va faire plaisir *petit sourire lubrique* ^^).**

_._

_« Oh, wow ! » s'exclama Ginny. « Laisse-moi essayer. » Elle se plaça à côté de Luna et agita la main vers le distributeur, explosant de rire lorsqu'une autre serviette apparut.__ (J'arrive pas à croire qu'elles soient fascinées par ce genre de chose, quand on sait tout ce qu'elles peuvent faire avec une baguette… ^^)_

_« La vache, vous vous comportez comme des monstres » _**(J'aurais plutôt dis des gamines de 2 ans et demi, et encore XD) **

.

Severus gloussa doucement. Se penchant, il amena son téton à sa bouche, le léchant doucement.**(Wow... en une seconde chrono quel changement de paradigme ! ^^)**

.

« Oh ouiiiii, Severus » cria-t-elle alors que ses mains allaient attraper ses fesses.** (Aaaah, ce cher Severus sait comment réconforter une femme, ça c'est sûr ^^)**


	12. Chapter 12

Note de Bari Sax Player : Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews et j'en suis désolée. Je les lis toutes et je les adore, mais certaines fois il n'y a juste pas assez d'heures en une journée pour répondre à chacune. Je pense que vous préférez avoir un nouveau chapitre plutôt qu'une réponse individuelle, et j'espère avoir eu raison. Donc, si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse à votre dernière review, je vous dis quand même Merci, Merci, Merci !

.

Hermione est un peu nerveuse à propos de sa visite au Manoir Malfoy. Nous savons tous que sa dernière visite là-bas n'était pas franchement réjouissante… Peut-être que son sexy mari peut l'aider à surpasser ça. N'oubliez pas de reviewer !

.

Note d'Aë : Moi j'ai répondu à tout le monde XD _(On n'en attendait pas moins de toi :p)_

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Bonjour, Madame la Directrice lança Severus Snape, jetant un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau de Minerva McGonagall. « Je voulais vous informer que puisque j'ai terminé mon dernier cours de la journée, mon épouse et moi-même partons pour le Manoir Malfoy dans quelques heures.

-Ahhhh oui » répondit Minerva en levant les yeux sur lui, souriante. « Vous accompagnez votre femme à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? »

Le visage de Severus blanchit distinctement. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'y enverrais seule et y irait demain. Mais Lucius a insisté pour que j'y sois. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'un peu de soutien moral.

-C'est ça, ou alors il ne veut pas rester seul dans une maison où trois jeunes femmes font un enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

-Probablement les deux » acquiesça-t-il en affichant une expression peinée. « Serez-vous présente au mariage ?

-Oui. Filius et moi arriverons par Cheminette demain après-midi.

-Dans ce cas, je vous dis à demain. » Il la salua d'un léger signe de tête et se détourna pour repartir.

« Severus ? » le rappela-t-elle, d'une voix hésitante. « Il sera bon avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape resta immobile un instant avant de se tourner pour lui faire face à nouveau.

« Lucius est et sera probablement toujours un bâtard arrogant, frivole, lubrique et pompeux. Mais il regrette ses choix et décisions passés. Des choix qui lui ont coûté son mariage, son respect de lui-même et, pour un peu, la vie de son fils. Je pense qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour être un bon époux pour Miss Lovegood. »

Minerva fronça les sourcils, secouant légèrement la tête.

« Je peux vous assurez, Directrice » reprit-il, les lèvres incurvées en un léger sourire, « Lucius Malfoy est un homme nouveau. Je pense qu'il se soucie réellement d'elle. Et je pense que Miss Lovegood, de sa propre et spéciale… » Il s'interrompit, cherchant un mot qui convienne. « … Unicité, sera tout autant bonne pour lui.

-Merci, Severus » murmura-t-elle, une expression de soulagement se traçant sur son visage. « Profitez bien de votre soirée. »

Severus Snape entra dans ses quartiers, se dirigeant vers la chambre en secouant légèrement la tête. Un grand coffre et plusieurs bagages à main étaient parsemés autour de son bureau. Regardant autour de lui, il repéra sa jeune épouse assise sur le canapé, qui mâchonnait l'ongle de son pouce, une expression inquiète au visage.

« Je pensais que nous ne passerions qu'une nuit au Manoir Malfoy. Je ne savais pas que nous nous y installions » commença-t-il, fixant la pile de bagages.

« Mmmm hmmm » marmonna Hermione, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Femme ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle releva les yeux sur lui, et vit un éclat de peur dans les siens.

« Je vais au Manoir Malfoy » murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

« Oh, mon amour » soupira-t-il, s'installant sur le canapé. S'asseyant près d'elle, il l'attira dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. « Tu savais où nous allions, Hermione » dit-il patiemment. Tu semblais bien prendre l'idée. Pourquoi avoir soudainement si peur ?

-Eh bien, j'ai vraiment été occupée, n'est-ce pas ? A prévoir, à réfléchir à la décoration du mariage. Ca ne m'avait pas vraiment frappée que j'allais aller là-bas. Où elle… Où elle… » Sa voix se brisa et elle enfouit son visage contre son torse, le corps tremblant.

« Chuuut » souffla-t-il, caressant ses cheveux. « Bellatrix est morte et disparue. Elle ne peut plus te faire de mal.

-Mais comment je vais pouvoir retourner dans cette pièce ? Celle où elle m'a…

-Tu n'auras pas à le faire.

-Comment ça ? » Elle se recula pour le fixer. « J'y serai. Je me rappellerai.

-Femme. La pièce n'existe plus » précisa-t-il, embrassant gentiment sa joue.

« Quoi ?

-Elle n'existe plus » répéta-t-il fermement. Apparemment Lucius aussi trouvait trop difficile de faire face aux atrocités qui sont advenues dans son foyer. Un jour, il a juste défoncé la pièce à coup de sorts et il a complètement changé et restructuré le rez-de-chaussée du Manoir. J'ose même dire que tu ne pourras rien reconnaître là-bas. Si souvenir il reste, la zone elle-même est une piscine intérieure et un atrium.

-Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Une piscine intérieure et, il me semble, à eau chaude. Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione sautait du canapé pour traverser rapidement la pièce.

« Je dois appeler Ginny et Luna par Cheminette pour leur dire qu'il y a une piscine là-bas, et puis je dois trouver mon maillot de bain.

-Naturellement » répondit-il en secouant la tête devant le changement d'humeur soudain de son épouse. Se relevant, il s'avança vers la chambre. « Je vais prendre une douche avant que l'on ne parte. As-tu emmené mes robes de soirée ?

-Bien sûr, Mari » dit-elle d'une voix hautaine. « J'ai empaqueté tout ce dont tu auras besoin. »

Severus sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement. Se brossant les cheveux, il quitta la salle de bain. Il s'immobilisa sur le pas de porte, son membre se dressant instantanément à la vue qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Sa magnifique épouse était debout devant le miroir et portait le plus minimaliste des bikinis noirs qu'il ait jamais vus. Sa main retomba pour rejoindre et caresser doucement son érection alors qu'il la regardait se tourner d'un côté et de l'autre pour examiner soigneusement son reflet.

« J'aime cette couleur sur toi » dit-il de sa voix profonde et soyeuse.

Hermione se retourna pour regarder son mari. Il était nu, et élégamment calé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, sa grande main allant et venant lentement sur son énorme érection. Un flot de chaleur se rua sous son ventre devant le spectacle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, se retournant pour observer à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir. Elle changea légèrement de position pour pouvoir voir également le reflet de son mari dans le miroir.

« Je te regarde » gémit-il, déplaçant sa main pour atteindre la tête sensible de son membre.

« Et ça t'a décidé à une petite branlette ?

-En fait, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher » gronda-t-il, se caressant plus fermement. « Jamais, même dans mes fantasmes sexuels les plus débridés, je n'ai imaginé entrer dans ma chambre pour y trouver une magnifique jeune Gryffondor ne portant rien d'autre qu'un bikini noir.

-Eh bien, il va falloir que tu t'y habitues. Va falloir qu'on y aille. »

Il s'écarta de l'encadrement et l'approcha lentement. Ecartant ses cheveux de côté, il embrassa doucement sa nuque, son autre main défaisant habilement le fil noué à son cou.

« Severus ! Je viens juste de le nouer comme je voulais.

-Tu pourras le renouer, ma chérie » gronda-t-il à son oreille. Se pressant contre elle, il frotta son membre douloureux contre sa jambe tout en défaisant lentement le nœud dans son dos.

« On va être en retard.

-Lucius peut attendre. » Il vint se placer devant elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, la poussant doucement en arrière, vers le lit.

« Mais il nous attend » haleta-t-elle alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit.

« Lucius comprendra. » Il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et défit soigneusement les nœuds placés sur ses hanches. Eloignant les fils, il abaissa sa tête pour venir lécher ses replis humides. Elle gémit à voix haute lorsque sa langue localisa son nœud sensible et le frotta.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent brusquement de frustration quand il éloigna soudainement sa bouche, gardant les yeux baissés sur elle.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu as raison » reprit-il, affichant un petit sourire en coin. « Ce serait atrocement malpoli de laisser Lucius attendre. »

Il rit de son ton grave quand elle attrapa sa tête à deux mains pour le ramener entre ses jambes.

« Il survivra » gémit-elle, maintenant fermement sa tête en place.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Rah la la...on y était presque, on a frôlé le lemon, on l'a presque touché du bout des doigts ! Bon ben, faudra encore un peu attendre ^^ En tout cas Lucius a trouvé une très agréable façon de faire oublier sa salle à manger ^^

Et sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre et je crois que je vais échanger mon bikini contre un bikini noir... apparemment ça fait un effet du tonnerre ^^

Je suis toujours aussi ravie de lire un nouveau chapitre de cette fic et, pour changer un peu (hum-hum ^^), j'attends impatiemment la suite …

.

Ae : Du bout des doigts ? De la langue, j'aurais dit ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Houla, il fait chaud ici ou c'est moi ? Franchement pour une fic LunaxLucius, il y a beaucoup de HGxSS. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre ! Loin de là ! Ce couple est toujours aussi bien assorti, même en second plan.

.

Ae : C'est une fic de Bari Sax Player ^^ On va revenir très vite au LxL ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Mais Lucius a insisté pour que j'y sois. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'un peu de soutien moral._ (Ca doit être ça ^^)_

-C'est ça, ou alors il ne veut pas rester seul dans une maison où trois jeunes femmes font un enterrement de vie de jeune fille._ (A mon avis, c'est plus ça ^^)_

.

-Merci, Severus » murmura-t-elle, une expression de soulagement se traçant sur son visage. « Profitez bien de votre soirée. »**(Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il va profiter un max ^^)**

.

Je ne savais pas que nous nous y installions » commença-t-il, fixant la pile de bagages._ (Remarque typiquement masculine ^^)_

.

Elle ne peut plus te faire de mal._ (Mooooh 3 Je l'adore quand il est comme ça !) _Ae : Ouais hein ^^

.

« Je dois appeler Ginny et Luna par Cheminette pour leur dire qu'il y a une piscine là-bas, et puis je dois trouver mon maillot de bain.**(Et ben ... elle est vite oubliée la peur du manoir ^^)**

-Naturellement » _(Ben oui c'est logique ! Pour nous du moins ^^)_

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » _(Franchement, est-ce que c'est une question qui se pose ?)_

.

« Et ça t'a décidé à une petite branlette ?**(Faut croire ^^)**_(Bizarrement, j'adore cette réplique ^^) _Ae : Moi aussi XD

.

Il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et défit soigneusement les nœuds placés sur ses hanches. **(C'est quand même pratique un bikini... et c'est pas Sev qui me contredira ^^)**

.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu as raison » reprit-il, affichant un petit sourire en coin. « Ce serait atrocement malpoli de laisser Lucius attendre. »_ (Quel salaud ^^) _Ae : Lucius se rattrapera sur sa nuit de noces. Alors, qu'il attende ! Retourne au travail ^^

Il rit de son ton grave quand elle attrapa sa tête à deux mains pour le ramener entre ses jambes._ (Je dirai même plus, il survivra ^^)_

« Il survivra » gémit-elle, maintenant fermement sa tête en place.** (Qui pourrait résister à severus ... apparemment, pas Hermione XD)**

.


End file.
